Una Novia Inexperta
by LeslieCullen-7
Summary: Después de aquel beso,los dos tuvieron que plantearse qué querían realmente.Bella estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta y necesitaba un marido. Edward salía con muchísimas mujeres y no tenía la menor intención de sentar la cabeza.Summary completo adentr
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah, los personajes a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago una adaptación entre la historia y los personajes**

Después de aquel beso, los dos tuvieron que plantearse qué querían realmente.  
Bella estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta y había sonado la alarma de su reloj biológico. Quería un marido... inmediatamente. Pero, ¿cómo iba a encontrar al hombre perfecto una mujer que sólo había tenido un novio?

Edward salía con muchísimas mujeres y no tenía la menor intención de sentar la cabeza. Quizá no fuera de los que se casaban, pero se le daba muy bien dar consejos, sobre todo a Bella...


	2. Chapter 2

** La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah,los personajes a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo haga una adaptación entre la historia y los personajes**

* * *

Capitulo 1

LOS NIÑOS eran una lata, decidió Bella mientras mecía al hijo de su amiga en el regazo. Una verdadera lata. Traerlos al mundo suponía horas de sufrimiento, y además eran escandalosos, sucios y agobiantes, y jamás te daban un respiro. Consumían la vida de sus padres sin dejarles tiempo ni energías para otra cosa, y después crecían y se convertían en adolescentes desagradecidos y problemáticos que, tras proporcionar años de mala vida a sus padres, abandonaban el nido sin molestarse jamás en llamar por teléfono o ir a visitarlos con sus hijos. Sí, eran una lata, pero, ¡cuánto deseaba tener uno!

Las lágrimas nublaron la vista de Bella impidiéndole ver al pequeño Danny de once meses. ¿Qué le ocurría? Bella sacó un pañuelo del bolso y se las enjugó fingiendo limpiar el plátano triturado de la nariz del niño.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Alice mientras guardaba la compra.

-¿Y por qué no iba a ir todo bien? -contestó Bella nerviosa.

De pronto se sentía frágil, incapaz de contestar a las preguntas de su amiga. Alice la miró sorprendida.

-A veces Danny rechaza el plátano, y en ocasiones lo escupe todo -explicó Alice -. Simplemente me preguntaba si se estaba portando bien.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser brusca. Sí, se lo está comiendo todo.

Bueno, era un modo de hablar. El niño tenía plátano en la cabeza, en la cara y en el pecho. Por no mencionar su propia camisa. Pero sí, parte del plátano debía haber pasado a su estómago. Aunque no un porcentaje muy alto. Otra pega más que añadir a las razones por las que no debía tener un niño.

-En realidad come mejor cuando se lo da un desconocido -añadió Alice -. Se distrae observándolo y tira menos la comida.

Bella le metió otra cucharada en la boca y observó cómo la mitad del contenido se le escurría por la barbilla. Danny aplastó el resto con el puño y lo pegó a la pared.

-Da mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no acabo nunca -confirmó Alice sonriendo y sentándose a su lado-. Pero más trabajo dará cuando camine. Aunque al menos ahora duerme toda la noche seguida, ¿te lo había dicho? La noche del sábado dormí siete horas sin interrupción, no podía creerlo cuando me desperté y vi qué hora era.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste.

Alice la había llamado el sábado a las siete de la mañana para contárselo. Estaba feliz. Otra pega más: la falta de sueño. Sí, definitivamente estaba mejor sin niños. Por mucho que su reloj biológico se empeñara en lo contrario.

-Deja a Danny en la silla si quieres, así te mancharás menos -aconsejó.

-No importa, me gusta tenerlo en brazos.

En realidad no quería soltarlo. Aquella tarde, al tomarlo en brazos, Bella había identificado por fin el agobiante sentimiento de vacío que la invadía últimamente. Quería tener un hijo. Lo necesitaba. Pero no tenía sentido. No estaba casada, ni siquiera tenía novio. Tenía un buen trabajo, satisfactorio aunque estresante, y ninguna razón para sentir un deseo como ése en aquel momento de su vida. Sin embargo así era. La naturaleza era clara, y la lógica no tenía nada que hacer frente a ella. Los años pasaban, y su cuerpo contaba uno a uno los óvulos que había desperdiciado. El anhelo era tan intenso que la asustaba.

Y todo por culpa de su próximo cumpleaños, pensó Bella suspirando. El fatídico día se acercaba. Pronto cumpliría treinta años, y además aquella semana hacía exactamente un año que había roto con Mike. Su príncipe encantado había resultado ser una rana. Había malgastado años junto a un hombre inadecuado, ¿y qué había sacado en claro? Una profunda desconfianza en la naturaleza humana y una increíble falta de seguridad en sí misma.

Era el momento de ponerse en marcha, de conocer a gente nueva. Hombres. Lo malo era que desconocía incluso los rudimentos básicos. ¿Cómo se entablaba amistad en los tiempos que corrían?, ¿dónde encontrar al hombre adecuado? Porque desde luego no aparecían por arte de magia.

-Así que, ¿sales con alguien?

-No, con nadie en especial -contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues hace siglos que rompiste con esa rata, ya es hora de que salgas con alguien otra vez, ¿no? -insistió Alice en tono de reproche.

No sabía por qué, pero lo cierto era que le molestaba compartir sus sentimientos con sus viejas amigas. Todas tenían su vida hecha, tenían marido e hijos. Al principio sólo le hacían preguntas inocentes, pero con el tiempo se mostraban cada vez más críticas. ¡Al diablo con la emancipación femenina! Según parecía, el deber sagrado de toda mujer soltera seguía siendo cazar marido. Desde luego tenía sus ventajas: era el único modo de conseguir un bebé. Sin embargo salir con hombres le producía escalofríos.

-¿Otra vez? Conocí a Mike nada más comenzar el bachiller, jamás he salido con nadie más.

-Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil. Todo el mundo lo hace.

-¿Sí? -sacudió Bella la cabeza en una negativa-. ¿Has leído revistas de mujeres últimamente? Hay artículos de diez páginas hablando sólo del primer beso. Hay reglas sobre lo que se debe o no se debe hacer en la primera cita, ¿puedes creerlo? No se puede hacer esto a menos que él haga eso otro, y sólo si previamente has hecho otra cosa antes...

-¿Reglas? -repitió Alice irónica-. ¿Qué tipo de cosas no puedes hacer a menos que él haga qué otras?, ¿quién ha inventado esas reglas?, ¿y cómo sabes que funcionan? Además, ¿cómo puedes saber si el chico con el que sales las conoce?; ¿y qué ocurre si uno de los dos las rompe?

Bella se negó a echarse a reír. De ningún modo iba a tomarse aquello a broma.

-No lo sé.

-¿Había esquemas explicativos o resúmenes abreviados para la mesilla?

-No lo sé -repitió Bella molesta.

-Ni falta que hace, eso son tonterías.

-No sé, pero a mí me asusta -confesó Bella-. Salir con un hombre hoy en día se ha convertido en una cosa muy complicada. ¡Sólo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos!

-Bueno, pero tu hombre no aparecerá por arte de magia, tienes que salir a buscarlo -razonó Alice -. Le preguntaré a Jazz si hay alguien en su trabajo con quien puedas citarte. Tiene miles de compañeros, alguno te gustará.

-¡No! -exclamó Bella negándose a citarse a ciegas-. Alie, no estoy preparada. ¡Ni siquiera he estudiado a fondo ninguno de esos artículos! Tengo que investigar un poco antes de meterme de lleno.

-Jamás estarás preparada, Bella. Las cosas no funcionan así. Tienes que hacerlo. Una sola cita no te matará -contestó Alice alargando los brazos para tomar a su hijo-. Sólo una, ¿de acuerdo? Para ir calentando, como entrenamiento.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, pero entonces Danny alzó el rostro hacia su madre y sonrió, y Bella sintió que su corazón se licuaba. Si quería tener un hijo tendría que buscar marido. Era imprescindible no sólo para la concepción, sino también para cuidar del bebé. Porque Bella jamás había sentido deseos de ser madre soltera. Alice tenía razón, había llegado la hora. ¿Quién sabía cuántos años podía tardar? No disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Está bien, pero sólo como entrenamiento -accedió Bella-. Pero elige a alguien que no sea... horrible.

-¿Y qué entiendes tú por horrible? -preguntó Alice.

¿Podía ser peor? Bella juró entre dientes mientras su pareja volvía a intentar la estrategia del pie. Se enderezó y cruzó las piernas, escondiéndolas bajo la silla. La primera impresión no había sido mala comparada con las terribles historias de citas a ciegas sobre las que había leído. James no era feo y su conversación era medianamente interesante, aunque elegía temas demasiado parecidos entre sí. Pero ahí acababa lo bueno.

Y lo malo... Para empezar, gritaba a los camareros. No por mala educación, sino para conseguir que lo atendieran. Con el primer grito Bella había saltado del asiento. Al segundo, las miradas de todos los comensales del restaurante estaban fijas en ellos. Incluso un par de personas se habían acercado a ver qué ocurría. Bella había estado a punto de escurrirse de la silla y meterse debajo de la mesa. Entonces lo había rozado con el pie sin querer, y a raíz de eso había comenzado todo. A partir de ese momento todo había ido cuesta abajo, y aún estaban en el aperitivo. Alice y Jasper oirían hablar de aquella cita durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Había otra pareja dos mesas más allá que también disfrutaba de su primera cita, a juzgar por lo poco que podía oír de su conversación. Y también iban por el aperitivo. Bella los observó mientras James gritaba por cuarta vez. Él debía tener algo más de treinta años y no gritaba, y tampoco tenía mal aspecto en absoluto. La mujer era bastante más joven, era colorina y reía casi a gritos. Parecía dominar la situación a la perfección, conocer los intríngulis de la misteriosa cultura de las citas. El espectáculo era fascinante. Inclinaba el pecho hacia delante mostrando el amplio escote, ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía con coquetería.

Sólo que la estrategia no parecía funcionar, así que se puso en pie y se dirigió al servicio.

Quizá debiera seguirla y hablar con ella en privado, se dijo Bella. Aquella chica podía responder a sus preguntas acerca de todos aquellos detalles que tan nerviosa la ponían. Como, por ejemplo, si se esperaba que besara al caballero en la primera cita.

Bella observó a su pareja y decidió que definitivamente no tenía ganas de besarlo. James maltrataba a otro camarero, aunque al menos eso lo distrajera de la estrategia del pie. Según parecía había un error en la carta. Su tono agresivo atraía cada vez más la atención de los vecinos, incluido el hombre sentado frente a la rubia, que la miraba con simpatía. ¡Hasta los extraños la compadecían!

Entonces, dejándose llevar por un impulso, Bella lo miró a los ojos y pronunció con los labios, sin voz, las palabras «cita a ciegas». Y se encogió de hombros. El hombre frunció el ceño, pero instantes después sonrió torcidamente. Y contestó del mismo modo: «yo también».

No le habría importado besar a aquel otro hombre. Tenía unos ojos de un precioso verde esperanza, según parecía a esa distancia. Y la sonrisa era aún mejor. La colorina no tenía motivos para quejarse.

Una vez resuelto el incidente con el camarero James pasó de nuevo al ataque y comenzó a escarbar en sus zapatos con los dedos de los pies. Bella volvió a cruzar las piernas y a recogerlas debajo de la silla, pero en lugar de captar la indirecta James pareció considerar simplemente que se hacía la dura, y comenzó a acariciarle la pantorrilla.

Bella se maldijo por su falta de experiencia. ¿Era aquél uno más de los juegos habituales que se practicaban en la primera cita, o debía arrojar la servilleta y dejarlo plantado? No quería montar una escena, así que decidió probar con algo menos sutil.

-Perdona, pero, ¿podrías dejar de darme patadas? No hay mucho sitio bajo esta mesa tan pequeña.

Por fin. James se quedó helado y retiró inmediatamente el pie. Pero también se puso serio. Y no volvió a decir una palabra. Bella trató de entablar conversación, pero él respondió reiteradamente con un frío y escueto «sí» o «no». Hasta que ella se dio por vencida.

A la pareja de al lado tampoco le iba mucho mejor, aunque el hombre de ojos verdes no parecía compartir la afición por las caricias con el pie de James. Se reclinaba en el respaldo y miraba a la colorina con cierto horror. Ella hacía globos con el chicle entre frase y frase. Hablaba en voz muy alta, y su tema de conversación favorito debía ser el cotilleo de los famosos. De pronto se puso en pie, pegó el chicle en el plato y corrió al baño.

El señor Ojos Verdes respiró aliviado y se restregó la cara con las dos manos. Alzó la vista en dirección a Bella, y ambos suspiraron al unísono. James comenzó a llamar a gritos al camarero, así que Bella se puso en pie.

-Voy a... enseguida vuelvo -explicó haciendo un gesto hacia el baño.

Permanecería encerrada allí hasta que cesaran los gritos, decidió Bella.

-¡Cariño... lo siento! Lo siento tanto...

Bella se sobresaltó. El desconocido de ojos verdes se dirigía a ella, ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Su tono de voz era de arrepentimiento. Dos locos en una sola noche. De pronto él le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Podrás perdonarme? -siguió rogando él con ojos suplicantes y cierto humor.

Ciertamente sus ojos eran de un verde hermoso, observó Bella vagamente antes de que él la distrajera con un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, cariño -añadió él en voz alta para que James lo oyera-. Me estaba volviendo loco. Al verte otra vez he comprendido que fue un error romper contigo.

Bella vaciló. ¿Qué hacer? Desvió la vista hacia el señor Pie Atrevido y se decidió. Era preferible lo malo desconocido que lo malo conocido.

-Yo también lo siento -contestó Bella arrojándose en brazos del extraño y reprimiendo la risa.

El desconocido la abrazó, y Bella sintió su aliento en el pelo. El asunto resultaba de lo más interesante, no era de extrañar que la gente se citara constantemente.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -exigió saber entonces James.

Bella se apartó del extraño y trató de esbozar un gesto de arrepentimiento y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Era fácil, escapar de las garras del señor Pie Audaz la hacía delirantemente feliz. Y el vino también ayudaba.

-Lo siento, James, pero éste es... mi novio -explicó Bella-. Habíamos roto, pero... -Bella se aferró al brazo de su salvador y alzó la vista sonriente hacia él-: fue un error. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

La colorina, que acababa de volver del baño, se unió a ellos. Parecía furiosa.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?, ¿quién es ésa?

-Lo siento, Victoria -dijo él-, pero estamos enamorados. Siempre lo estuvimos. Creí que todo había terminado, pero al volver a verla...

El señor Ojos Verdes bajó la vista en su dirección. Su mirada era tan apasionada, su expresión tan amorosa, que hasta Bella estuvo a punto de creerlo.

-De verdad, Victoria... lo siento. Creí que podía salir con chicas, pero cuando volví a verla supe que... Lamento terminar tan pronto nuestra cita. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -respondió la rubia abriendo inmensamente los ojos-. ¡Oh, es tan romántico...!

La rubia se lanzó en brazos de ambos y le dio a Bella una lección de perfumes.

-¡Enhorabuena! -añadió Victoria.

-Gracias, Victoria -contestó Ojos Verdes-. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

Bella desvió la vista hacia James. Él no sería tan generoso. Seguramente se pondría a gritar. Parecía enfadado, su mente debía estar calculando el modo de salvar su orgullo. Miró a Victoria, ignorando a Bella y a Ojos Verdes, se puso en pie e hizo un gesto hacia la silla vacía, diciendo:

-Bien, ya que los dos nos hemos quedado solos, ¿por qué no cenas conmigo?

-¡Estupendo! Gracias -respondió Victoria sin pensarlo ni un momento.

Bella se despidió mientras su salvador insistía en pagar la cena de los cuatro. Luego él puso un brazo sobre su hombro y la guió a la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir. Ojos Verdes se volvió y saludó. Bella se ruborizó, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él. El público interpretó la huida como era de esperar, y se oyeron risitas..

Así que así eran las citas, se dijo Bella. Definitivamente no era lo suyo. Demasiado arriesgado, demasiado perturbador. Bella miró al hombre al que agarraba de la mano. ¿Demasiado excitante?

-¡Vaya! -suspiró Bella nada más salir-. ¿Ha ocurrido de verdad o estoy soñando?

-Ha ocurrido -respondió él sonriendo y soltándole la mano-. Nos hemos librado. Gracias por el rescate.

-Gracias a ti -contestó Bella-. Lo mío era mucho peor que los globos de chicle verde.

-Sí -asintió él-, ya vi que jugabais al perro y al gato debajo de la mesa.

-¡Dios! -rió Bella-. Esos juegos no son habituales en el ritual de las citas, ¿no?

-¿Ritual? -repitió él confuso-. No, que yo sepa.

-No salgo mucho, ¿sabes? Pero me alegro de saberlo. ¡Pobre Victoria! No deberíamos haberla dejado sola con él, no podemos abandonarla.

-No te preocupes, Victoria sabe manejar a los hombres. Se las sabe todas. Si ese tipo intenta pasarse, se llevará una sorpresa. Me llamo Edward Cullen -añadió el desconocido extendiendo la mano.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella -sonrió Edward-. ¿Quieres que te pida un taxi, te acompaño a tu coche, o prefieres que te lleve a casa?

-Un taxi, gracias. Estoy ansiosa por llegar a casa.

-¿Tan terrible ha sido?

-Tengo las huellas de los dedos de sus pies en los tobillos. Gajes del oficio -musitó Bella-. Me temo que las citas no se me dan bien.

-Sí, son un arte -convino él-. Una habilidad que se aprende. Y no todo el mundo es capaz.

-Hablas como un experto.

-Bueno -sonrió Edward-, la práctica lleva a la perfección. Se entrena uno mucho cuando no le interesan los compromisos.

-¿La práctica lleva a la perfección? -repitió Bella pensativa.

No estaba borracha, pero había tomado un par de copas con el estómago vacío. Tenía delante a un hombre al que no le interesaban los compromisos, un mujeriego. Una persona con experiencia, una persona que lo sabía todo acerca del cuándo y del cómo.

Era perfecto.

* * *

**Es primera vez que hago esto, espero que les guste la historia como me gusto a mi.. no seais duras sii? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah, los personajes a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago una adaptación entre la historia y los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 2

HABÍA rescatado a la damisela en apuros más preciosa del mundo, pero seguía sin com prender por qué había sido necesaria su in tervención. ¿Por qué ella no le había arrojado el vino a la cara y lo había dejado plantado? Tampoco terminaba de comprender qué locura lo había poseí do para montar esa escena. No formaba parte del trato, él simplemente debía llamar a Alice por telé fono si las cosas se ponían feas. Alice se ocuparía del resto. Telefonearía a Bella y fingiría una emergen cia que le permitiera escapar.

Pero algo lo había impulsado a intervenir: quizá el aburrimiento, quizá el fascinante guiño de Bella al comunicarse en silencio con él de mesa a mesa para compartir sus respectivos dilemas.

Y ahí estaban. Lo malo era que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Alice lo había amenazado si se atre vía a contarle a Bella que le había puesto una carabina para su cita a ciegas. Ése era su papel, Alice le había ordenado simplemente vigilarla. Según decía, Bella no estaba acostumbrada a salir. Lo malo era que Alice había olvidado mencionar que su amiga, «la solterona», era fascinante. Hubiera debido presen társela mucho antes. Tenía un cabello castaño precioso y ojos chocolates tan expresivos y profundos, que en media hora había visto reflejados en ellos multitud de emociones. Quizá debiera aprovecharse de la situación, se dijo Edward. ¿Por qué no?

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la expresión de los ojos de Bella lo detuvo. Su gratitud inicial había sido sustituida por otra emoción. Bella frunció el ceño con un aire calculador. ¿Por qué lo miraba como el lobo a Caperucita Roja?

-¿Dices que la práctica lleva a la perfección? -repitió Bella lentamente-. Es genial, eres exactamente lo que necesito. ¡Por fin el destino se pone de mi parte! ¡Ya era hora!

-¿Soy lo que necesitas?

-¡Sí! -exclamó Bella.

-¿Y qué necesitas? -siguió preguntando Edward no muy convencido de querer averiguarlo, observando la expresión alocada de los ojos de Bella.

-Un chico como tú. Ya sabes, un mujeriego empedernido. Un playboy.

-¿Un playboy? -repitió Edward dando un paso atrás-. Yo no soy ningún playboy.

-Bueno, quizá no sea ésa la palabra adecuada, no conozco la terminología de moda. Anoche tomé un cursillo acelerado por Internet. Es sorprendente la de cosas que se pueden encontrar buscando la palabra «cita». Un «ligón», así es como te llaman, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Ligón -repitió Bella con paciencia-. Hombre soltero al que le gusta tantear el terreno sólo por diversión. Os llaman así, ¿no?

-Eh... no sé. ¿Nos llaman...? ¿Se llaman así?

-Oye, al final no hemos cenado, así que seguro que tienes hambre. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar en alguna parte? Quiero hablar contigo. Lo siento -añadió Bella vacilante-, debo de parecerte un poco loca, ¿no?

Edward se echó a reír aliviado. Ningún loco confesaba serlo. Quizá el comportamiento de Bella tuviera una explicación, lo cual sería una suerte porque aquella damisela lo intrigaba infinitamente más que Victoria.

-Bueno, a mí también se me había ocurrido.

-Es que tengo un problema, y creo que tú puedes ayudarme a resolverlo -añadió Bella haciendo una pausa-. Es una larga historia. ¿Qué dices? De todos modos tenemos que cenar.

-Estupendo, estoy hambriento. Y tú no pegas los chicles al plato, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Bella era impresionante, aunque no la hubiera lucido mucho durante la cena.

-No, te lo prometo. ¿Adónde podemos ir?, ¿conoces este barrio?

-No -contestó Edward-, pero sé un lugar en el que aún deben quedar mesas libres. Tengo el coche aquí, está a unos quince minutos -explicó él vacilando un momento-. Pensándolo bien... supongo que preferirás ir en taxi.

-No, vamos en tu coche.

Bella hubiera debido ser más prudente y no meterse en el coche de un extraño, pensó Edward. Y sin embargo entró con él en el oscuro aparcamiento subterráneo sin pensárselo dos veces. El no era una un psicópata, pero ella no podía saberlo.

-¿Seguro que Victoria estará bien? -preguntó Bella mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad-. Me siento culpable por haberla dejado sola con James.

-Absolutamente -declaró Edward-. Puede incluso que le enseñe un poco de educación a ese tipo.

-No parecías muy contento de estar con ella.

-Victoria es buena chica –aseguro él echándose a reír-. Es amable, en serio. Pero es demasiado joven. O quizá yo me esté haciendo viejo. Sólo hablaba de famosos, y yo ni siquiera había oído hablar de la mitad de ellos.

-¿Y cómo es que sales con ella?

-Igual que tú, por una cita a ciegas. Mi hermanastra lo planeó todo. A mí no me gustan esas citas, pero ella insistió.

Eso era cierto, pero no era toda la verdad. Sin embargo no le estaba permitido decir nada más. Se lo había prometido a Alice. Y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable.

-¿Victoria es amiga de tu hermanastra?

-No, es la hermana pequeña de un amigo de su marido, creo. Algo así.

-Comprendo -contestó Bella pensativa-. Así que... eres un soltero convencido, ¿eh? Te resistes a todos los intentos de emparejarte.

Playboy, ligón, soltero convencido... Bella tenía un montón de etiquetas bajo las cuales clasificarlo.

-No, mi único crimen es seguir soltero. Y feliz -añadió Edward.

-¿Y cómo es eso? -preguntó ella haciendo una mueca-. Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

-No importa, sencillamente me gusta mi vida tal y como es -contestó Edward soltando su respuesta habitual en esos casos-. Por supuesto, si le preguntas a mi hermanastra o a cualquier casamentera te dirá que el problema es que aún no he encontrado a la mujer ideal.

-Ésa no es razón para seguir soltero -razonó Bella-. Si lo piensas bien, a nuestra edad la mayor parte de la gente está casada... a pesar de no haber encontrado nunca a la persona ideal.

-Eso es un poco cínico, ¿no crees?

-Pero es cierto.

-Sí, supongo -convino Edward-. Y muchos se han divorciado.

La conversación se interrumpió mientras Edward aparcaba ante la puerta del restaurante y el camarero los guiaba a una mesa, pero Bella enseguida la retomó donde la habían dejado. Apoyó la cabeza en los codos y le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Tenía los ojos marrones muy intensos, observó Edward. De un marrón que se oscurecía cuando se emocionaba o entusiasmaba. Le gustaba aquel tono achocolatado de sus ojos.

-Bien... ¿quieres decir entonces que se debe esperar a encontrar a la pareja perfecta en lugar de casarse con otro cualquiera... menos perfecto quizá?

-Yo no lo expresaría de ese modo -sonrió Edward -. Suena demasiado romántico y poco viril, ¿no crees?

-¡Al contrario! -exclamó Bella-, las mujeres prefieren a los hombres románticos. Bueno, yo al menos. Pero es un lío, ¿verdad? Es complicado eso de reconocer a la persona perfecta. Apuesto a que todas esas parejas divorciadas estaban convencidas de que su amor duraría eternamente.

-Bueno, pero la gente cambia, ocurren cosas. La vida sigue.

-Sí, y luego están las parejas inseparables, como mi amiga Alice y su Jazz. Ni la división de los continentes podría separarlos.

-Algunos tienen suerte.

-Y otros no -suspiró Bella-. Así es la vida, ¿verdad? Cuestión de suerte.

-Tengo la sensación de que tras ese suspiro hay toda una historia -comentó Edward con curiosidad-. ¿Se trata de esa larga historia que mencionaste antes?

-Sí, te contaré la versión abreviada: creí encontrar a la persona perfecta, pero resultó que no.

-Lo siento.

-Rompimos hace un año -continuó Bella-. Me tomé mi tiempo para superarlo, pero ya es agua pasada, así que ahora voy a empezar a salir por primera vez en la vida. Y a juzgar por lo de esta noche, no va a ser muy divertido.

-Puede ser divertido -rió Edward-. Mucho. Pero también horrible. Lo bueno es que las aventuras terribles se convierten luego en excelentes historias que contar.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso te necesito.

-¿Cómo?, ¿quieres que te cuente mis aventuras terribles? -preguntó Edward.

-No exactamente...

El camarero interrumpió a Bella. Tras tomar nota de lo que iban a cenar y marcharse, ella respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Habían conseguido una mesa bastante retirada, pero a pesar de todo Bella bajó la voz.

-Te parecerá raro, pero lo mejor es ir directo al grano.

Edward sonrió. Se sentía más intrigado a cada segundo.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a las chicas raras.

-Bien, seré sincera contigo -continuó Bella poniendo las manos sobre la mesa-. En resumen, lo que quiero de ti es contratarte para un trabajo, Edward.

-¿Un trabajo?, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Un trabajo confidencial. Muy confidencial. Y ésa es la otra razón por la que eres perfecto. Somos dos extraños, ni siquiera tenemos amigos comunes, y eso facilita mucho las cosas.

Edward se sintió culpable. Debía contarle lo de Alice antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Sabes? Mis amigas no me comprenden -continuó Bella-. Me buscan pareja, me obligan a citarme a ciegas... Por eso estaba esta noche con James. Su intención es buena, pero estoy harta.

No podía decírselo. No sin permiso de Alice. Según ella, Bella se pondría furiosa si se enteraba de que le había puesto una carabina. No podía estropear la amistad entre las dos.

-Te parecerá una locura, pero no veo otra solución -añadió Bella interrumpiéndose y observándolo como si esperara algo por su parte.

-Te escucho -aseguró Edward.

Bella respiró hondo y preguntó:

-¿Prometes no contarle nada a nadie?

-Lo prometo.

Bella escrutó su rostro con ansiedad. Eso le hizo sentir más curiosidad.

-Quizá no sea tan buen idea -dijo ella tras una pausa.

De pronto Edward sintió la necesidad de hacerle comprender que podía confiar en él. Por qué, no lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo eran dos extraños. Bella buscaba un pañuelo en el bolso para enjugarse las lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando? Edward puso la mano sobre la de ella un segundo y dijo:

-Bella... tú no me conoces, pero si te sirve de algo te diré que sé guardar un secreto. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Lo siento -se disculpó Bella guardando el pañuelo y sonriendo con valentía-. Es absurdo, últimamente estoy muy sensible. Probablemente sea hormonal.

-Comprendo -dijo Edward reclinándose sobresaltado sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Sensible, hormonal... por supuesto, estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado Alice? Quizá no lo supiera. Edward miró a su alrededor y trató de tomarse la noticia con filosofía. Bueno, tampoco era para tanto. Bella le gustaba, pero acababa de conocerla y el mundo seguía lleno de mujeres. Aquélla era la primera cita de Bella, lo cual significaba que sus relaciones con el padre se habían roto. Quizá el trabajo consistiera en ayudarla a recuperarlo.

-No es propio de mí -rió Bella violenta-. No debería haber bebido. Estoy a punto de cruzar el límite entre la euforia y la borrachera.

¿Vino? No, no debía beber en su estado. Edward agarró su copa y la retiró, poniéndola a un lado de la mesa.

-Tienes razón, no deberías beber. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿agua mineral?, ¿soda?

-No estoy tan bebida -afirmó ella mirándolo extrañada-. Simplemente quería decir que puede que esté algo más que eufórica... de otro modo jamás habría sido tan directa.

Bella alargó el brazo para tomar la copa, pero él fue más rápido y la apartó.

-No bebas, no es bueno para el bebé -aseguró Edward.

-¿Qué bebé?

-Es peligroso -insistió Edward-. Es mejor no tentar al destino. Sólo son nueve meses, no es tanto sacrificio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?

-Del bebé...

Edward vaciló y se preguntó si no debía escurrirse de la silla y esconderse debajo de la mesa. Bella alzó una ceja que confirmó la sospecha.

-¡Ah!

-Sí, exacto, ¡ah!

-Entonces... ¿no estás embarazada?

-He engordado, pero no creí que fuera para tanto -contestó Bella llevándose una mano al estómago.

-No... Lo siento... cuando dijiste que era hormonal... - Edward gruñó.

-No estoy embarazada, simplemente estoy sensible. A las mujeres les pasa eso. Todo el tiempo. Y tú, como buen mujeriego, deberías saberlo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Edward acercándole de nuevo la copa-. Bebe, tómate la mía también -añadió pasándole la otra copa-. Yo prefiero pasar directamente a algo más fuerte.

-Tranquilo, Edward -sonrió Bella con ojos brillantes- es natural que lo pensaras.

-Bien, ibas a pedirme algo. Y ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí...

-Tienes razón -suspiró Bella-. De todos modos ya he hecho el ridículo, así que, ¿qué más da? ¿Prometes no echarte a reír?

-Lo prometo -contestó Edward sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante una exigencia tan pueril.

-Quiero tener un hijo -afirmó Bella.

Edward estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla del susto. Bella no explicó nada más, simplemente lo miró. Estaba tan tranquila. Quizá no hubiera oído bien.

-¿Qué?

Bella no respondió. Lo miró como el lobo a Caperucita.

-Quieres tener un hijo -afirmó él mirando a su alrededor.

No podía tratarse de lo que pensaba, era imposible que le estuviera pidiendo a un extraño que fuera el padre de su hijo. Las mujeres no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Ni borrachas.

-Quieres tener un hijo. Bien, hasta ahí te sigo.

-Lo deseo tanto, que es una locura -añadió ella al fin-. No sé de dónde sale ese impulso, debe tratarse de algo biológico. Y, ¿sabes?, ya soy mayorcita. No creo en los romances, no creo en el hombre perfecto. Si acaso existe, se ha casado con otra. No aparece. Y tengo que ser práctica, no puedo permitirme el lujo de esperar.

-Comprendo.

-Tengo treinta años. Bueno, casi -se corrigió Bella-. El año pasado rompí una larga relación, la única que he mantenido en la vida. Mi lista de citas se reduce a la de esta noche.

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso? -preguntó Edward.

Sencillamente se negaría. Bella no podía forzarlo a... donar esperma o lo que fuera que hubiera pensado. Escucharía su ruego y contestaría educadamente que no. Edward se inclinó hacia delante esperando oír la pregunta. Su rostro debía expresar aprensión, porque Bella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó ella sacudiendo la cabeza-. En absoluto, no se trata de eso.

-¿De qué?, ¿de qué no se trata? -preguntó Edward poco dispuesto a admitir que le había leído el pensamiento.

-Tranquilo, Edward, no estoy a punto de pedirte que seas el padre de mi hijo.

-¿No?

Los ojos de Bella brillaron. Ella dejó de reír, se mordió el labio y dijo:

-No. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. No estoy tan loca. ¡Dios!, jamás le pediría algo así a un extraño. Y menos a una persona como tú.

-¿Una persona como yo?

-Un mujeriego, un ligón. Tú no tienes intención de comprometerte, ¿verdad?

-Ah, bien, cierto.

-Exacto -asintió Bella-. Yo no quiero tener relaciones con hombres así, estás perfectamente a salvo de mí. Lo que quiero es una familia, una persona estable y responsable. Alguien que quiera lo mismo que yo -sonrió Bella aumentando su curiosidad a pesar de la aprensión.

-Vamos a ver si he comprendido: ¿quieres encontrar a una persona con la que tener hijos?

-Sí -asintió Bella-. Quiero lo que tiene todo el mundo: una familia. No es demasiado pedir, ¿no crees? Todo el mundo lo consigue sin demasiado esfuerzo. Me refiero a mantener una relación seria y estable que finalmente dé lugar a una familia, no simplemente a encontrar a alguien que me deje embarazada.

Bella había dicho eso último como si se tratara de algo inconcebible, pero Edward no acababa de creerla. No parecía que Bella estuviera buscando el amor de su vida.

-Bien, pero entonces, ¿cómo es que yo puedo ayudarte? -preguntó Edward poco satisfecho con el puesto que ella le había asignado.

-Es fácil. Tú lo sabes todo sobre las citas, y yo tengo que recorrer el camino entero para encontrar a esa persona. Puedes ayudarme a tomar un atajo.

-No te sigo.

-Es muy sencillo -declaró ella inclinándose sobre la mesa con ojos sinceros-. Realmente yo jamás he tenido citas en mi vida, y quiero que me enseñes cómo hacerlo. Necesito saber cuáles son las reglas, cómo comportarme, qué tengo que hacer en determinadas ocasiones, cómo saber qué piensan los hombres, qué quieren, qué significa realmente lo que dicen... Para mí todo eso es un misterio. Además, no confío en mi propio juicio. Los hombres cambian de la noche a la mañana, quizá haya pistas que permitan averiguar por adelantado lo que puede ocurrir.

-Comprendo.

-Te preguntarás qué sacas tú -continuó Bella-. Quiero contratarte como consultor. En mi empresa contratamos consultores todo el tiempo, te pagaré lo mismo que les pagan a ellos. Que es una pequeña fortuna, dicho sea de paso. Además, para ti también podría ser una experiencia muy educativa. Podrías ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de una mujer.

-No quiero tu dinero.

-No te estoy pidiendo un favor, te estoy contratando -insistió Bella-. Te pagaré. Necesito tu experiencia. Para mí esto no es un juego.

-¿Y por qué precisamente yo?

-Tú sabes lo que haces, ¿no? Conoces todos los detalles, sabes qué debe hacerse y qué no. Sabes cómo funciona la mente masculina, yo no. ¿Lo harás? -preguntó Bella tras una pausa.

-No lo sé...

Edward apenas podía articular palabra. Bella se encogió de hombros desilusionada.

-No es necesario que lo decidas inmediatamente, puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo -añadió ella.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué piensas que soy perfecto para el trabajo.

-Bueno, tú tienes costumbre de salir con mujeres, y es evidente que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo. Has demostrado mucho valor montando esa escena, me has dejado impresionada -explicó Bella echándose a reír-. Tú no sabías cómo iba a reaccionar yo. Y además eres el perfecto ligón: guapo, elegante, suave...

-Gracias -la interrumpió él.

A pesar de lo positivo de aquellos adjetivos, Edward era perfectamente consciente por el tono de voz de Bella de que no lo estaba elogiando. Y, la verdad, prefería no seguir escuchando. Pero Bella continuó:

-Tienes fobia a los compromisos, ni siquiera buscas a la mujer ideal.

Edward asintió de mala gana. Bella lo tenía catalogado.

-¿Lo ves? Eres perfecto. Apuesto a que eres un hombre de negocios. Agente de bolsa, ¿verdad? El índice Dow te sube la presión sanguínea, ¿cierto?

-¿El índice Dow...?

-Bueno, lo siento, ni siquiera te conozco -se disculpó Bella bajando la voz-. No debería juzgarte así, pero es que mi ex era precisamente todo eso. Lo admito, puede que haya bebido una copa de más.

-Si saliste con él durante años, es imposible que fuera un mujeriego.

-Eso crees tú -respondió Bella frunciendo el ceño-. Mantuvimos una larga relación, pero él jamás se sintió preparado. Bueno, se mudó a mi apartamento, pero conservó el suyo. Y a mí no me dejó llevar más que el cepillo de dientes.

Bella giró la copa de vino, observó el líquido, y añadió:

Cometí un error .O pensándolo mejor quizá no fuera un error. Lo cierto es que empecé a presionarlo. Le dije que pagar dos apartamentos era tirar el dinero.

-¿Mencionaste la posibilidad de tener hijos? Eso hace huir a los hombres - comentó Edward, a quien todo aquello le sonaba familiar. De hecho el había volado al otro extremo del mundo en una ocasión. No era algo de lo que se sintiera particularmente orgulloso, pero recordaba la sensación de pánico y asfixia al sentirse atrapado.

-Lo pensé, pero jamás lo hice -contestó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza-. Aunque puede que me leyera el pensamiento. El tuvo una aventura, y sabía que yo lo descubriría. Se sintió terriblemente aliviado cuando lo mandé al infierno. Supongo que quería deshacerse de mí, pero no tenía agallas. Por eso decidió hacer algo que me obligara a abandonarlo.

-¡Qué desgraciado! -exclamó Edward con disgusto-. Es un golpe bajo.

Ni siquiera él habría utilizado un truco tan sucio. Los ojos de Bella brillaron con cinismo.

-¿No harías tú lo mismo en su situación?

-No -negó Edward -. Yo prefiero hablar claro.

-De todos modos no te cuento todo esto para que me compadezcas, Edward -continuó Lea encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya lo he superado. Lo único que me pesa es mi propia estupidez por haber seguido con él tanto tiempo.

-Pero eso es natural, el amor se asocia con el corazón, jamás con la cabeza.

-No creo que estuviéramos realmente enamorados -objetó Bella-. Sencillamente estábamos acostumbrados el uno al otro. Estábamos juntos porque era lo más sencillo, no porque fuéramos felices. Da igual, el caso es que él era agente de bolsa. Durante años mi estado de ánimo dependió del índice Dow. Lo consultaba en el trabajo antes de volver a casa, y sabía perfectamente qué noche me esperaba. Pero tú no eres él... lamento haberte prejuzgado.

-No importa.

-Y bien, ¿qué respondes?, ¿serás mi consultor? -preguntó ella una vez más.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor su rostro y se preguntó por qué no se había negado.

-Dime una cosa primero: ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?

-Varias cosas –respondió Bella-. Lo primero, que me ayudes a encontrar al hombre adecuado. Me gustaría evitar las citas a ciegas, y no sé cómo. Además necesito tu consejo durante las primeras citas, necesito que me des pistas para saber qué hacer y qué no. Quisiera que me respondieras a ciertas preguntas estúpidas que mis amigas no pueden responder, que me ayudes a sentirme más segura, a ponerme en forma.

-¿Ponerte en forma?

Otra vez la misma torpeza, se dijo Edward. El efecto que aquella mujer tenía sobre él era notable, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía la excusa del alcohol.

-Sí, entrenarme. Como esta noche, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer cuando James comenzó a comportarse como si fuera un pulpo por debajo de la mesa, estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en que tenía que besarlo antes de despedirnos -explicó Bella.

-Quizá te preocupes demasiado por cómo deban ser las cosas, quizá debas dejar que sucedan de una forma natural.

-¡Por eso precisamente! -exclamó ella-. Yo no sé cómo suceden las cosas de forma natural en una cita, para mí la situación no tiene nada de natural. Comprendo que te cueste creerlo, pero te aseguro que para mí es un misterio.

-Entiendo.

-¿Me ayudarás? -volvió a preguntar Bella-. Di sí o no, no voy a presionarte. Y no hace falta que me expliques la razón si no quieres hacerlo.

Bella esperaba que le dijera que no. Era evidente por su forma de dejar caer los hombros con desilusión. Y por supuesto él diría que no. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? En el mejor de los casos Bella les arrancaría la piel a tiras a él y a Alice cuando descubriera todo el asunto. Y a él con mayor motivo, por ocultarle su identidad y permitir que le contara uno de sus secretos más íntimos creyendo que estaba con un completo extraño. Le diría que no, y con un poco de suerte no volverían a verse y el problema estaría resuelto.

-Sí -contestó Edward en cambio-, te ayudaré.

¿Qué había hecho?

Tras ducharse y ponerse cómoda Bella agarró a la gata dormida y la llevó al dormitorio. Necesitaba compañía. El ronroneo satisfecho de la gata la hacía sentirse mejor, la calmaba. Incluso la ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Probablemente hubiera una explicación psicológica para su comportamiento, tenía que haberla.

Uruk ni siquiera se despertó. Abrió la boca, bostezó, y volvió a hacerse un ovillo a los pies de la cama. Bella comprobó las llamadas en el contestador automático de la mesilla y vio que Alice había telefoneado varias veces. Era demasiado tarde para devolverle la llamada. Pasaría por su casa al día siguiente y le explicaría punto por punto su definición de un hombre «horrible».

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para irse a la cama, así que se dirigió a la ventana y apoyó la frente contra el cristal. Lo de aquella noche había sucedido realmente, no había sido un sueño, pero una vez pasada la risa a causa del famoso rescate no sabía qué pensar. Le había pedido a un extraño que le diera lecciones sobre citas.

También se le había pasado el efecto del vino, y comenzaba a sospechar que no se sentiría muy satisfecha de sí misma a la mañana siguiente. A Edward debía haberle parecido que era una solterona desesperada por encontrar marido. Bella golpeó la cabeza contra el cristal. Además, ¿por qué había accedido él?, ¿por diversión?

Parecía un buen chico. Bella se había sentido instantáneamente atraída hacia él, pero estaba decidida a no hacer caso, ya que Edward era todo lo contrario de lo que buscaba. Bella apartó a la gata de los pies de la cama y la dejó sobre la almohada.

-¿Sabes, Uruk? Si mi plan tiene éxito, quedarás de nuevo exiliada del dormitorio.

Uruk parpadeó varias veces.

-Sí, ya lo sé -continuó Bella acariciándola-. Ya sé que no te gusta que te traslade cuando estás durmiendo, pero es que necesito hablar. ¿Crees que he hecho bien? Yo jamás había abordado a un extraño de ese modo, Edward debe pensar que estoy loca. ¡Hasta yo lo pienso! Pero a veces una mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Tenemos una misión en este mundo, Uruk, y yo voy a cumplirla. Además, ¿qué me importa lo que piense Edward? Nada, no me importa nada en absoluto. Él sólo es un medio para conseguir una meta.

Bella rodó por la cama. Si al menos sus ojos no fueran tan verdes...

* * *

**Bien segundo capitulo ya la historia va dando paso a muchas teorias... No olvideis dejar sus sugerencias, seran bienvenidas =)**

**Muchas gracias MarieCullenM y Jocii Cullen por su apoyo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: la historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah, los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Capitulo 3

NO PREGUNTES fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de boca de Bella cuando Alice le abrió la puerta al día siguiente. Bella le había prometido pasar por su casa para informarla acerca de la cita, pero en lugar de ello casi le exigió una disculpa. Enseguida, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba enfadada y la miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pareces enfadada.

-¿Que qué ocurre?, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme qué ocurre? -replicó Alice casi a gritos-. ¡Anoche te llamé mil veces, me quedé despierta hasta las once esperando noticias tuyas!

-Lo siento, mami, no sabía que había toque de queda.

-Entra, llevo horas esperándote. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? -exigió saber Alice.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Volviste a casa con él, ¿verdad? -siguió preguntando, cerrando de un portazo.

-¿Con James? De ningún modo.

-No estoy hablando de James.

-Ah, así que te has enterado.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

-Bueno, tampoco volví a casa con él. No suelo llevarme extraños a casa. Probablemente sea ése el problema -añadió Bella en un murmullo.

-No me engañes, Isabella, no estoy hablando de ningún extraño. Estoy hablando de Micke.

-¿Micke? -repitió Bella.

-Has vuelto con Micke, ¿verdad? Te fuiste a casa con él, ¿no es cierto? Por eso no habías llegado a las once y diez -declaró Alice sacudiendo la cabeza disgustada-. Te has acostado con él, ¿no es eso? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

-¿Micke? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Alice?- para ese entonces Bella también estaba gritando.

-No te hagas la inocente, Isabella. Jasper me ha llamado desde el trabajo. Se enteró de lo de Micke por James. Se presentó en medio de la cena y te fuiste con él.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Bella echándose a reír-. No, no fue él. Hace casi un año que no lo veo. Tranquila, Allie, no he vuelto con él. Ni pienso hacerlo.

-¡Vaya! -musitó Alice-. Me alegro, pero, ¿cómo es que me han informado tan mal? Porque vamos a ver, ¿es que no puede uno fiarse ni de los rumores de la oficina? ¿Y quién se habrá inventado algo así?

Bella estaba indecisa, no sabía si contarle lo de Edward.

-No lo sé, pero no pienso darte las gracias por arreglarme la cita con James.

-¿No te gustó? -preguntó Alice.

-¡Trató de meterme el pie por debajo de la falda antes incluso de que nos sirvieran el primer plato!

-¿El pie? -repitió Alice- ¡Vaya, lo siento! ¿Sólo eso o hay más?

-No, me rescataron antes de que la cosa fuera a más -confesó al fin Bella sin querer-. De ahí es de donde surgió el rumor acerca de Mick. James ha debido contarle a Jasper que me raptó mi ex -explicó Bella.

-¿Te raptó o te salvó?

Bella sonrió al recordarlo. La experiencia había sido emocionante.

-Había un tipo en la mesa de al lado que también estaba allí en una cita a ciegas y tampoco estaba muy a gusto, así que fingimos ser novios y nos escapamos juntos...

-¡Dios! -exclamó Alice abriendo la boca atónita-. ¿Quieres decir que dejasteis a vuestras respectivas citas plantadas y huisteis?

-Sip- respondió Bella recalcando la p.

-¡Vaya! -volvió a exclamar Alice impresionada-. Eso no ocurre muy a menudo, no sabía que fueras capaz de algo así -añadió sirviendo café-. ¿Por qué a mí no me ha ocurrido nunca nada tan emocionante? ¡No es justo, estoy furiosa!

Bella miró a Danny, que reptaba e intentaba subir por la pata de la mesa.

-A mí me parece que tu vida es muy emocionante -declaró Bella sonriendo al niño.

-Cuéntame cosas de ese tipo, parece interesante. Tienes su número de teléfono, ¿no? Espero que sí. Así que te rescató... No serás tan tonta como para dejar escapar a un héroe así, ¿no?

-Voy a verlo otra vez mañana por la noche –afirmó Bella con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¡Vaya!, ¡es fantástico! ¡Suéltalo todo! Quiero todos los detalles.

-Bueno, no ocurrió nada realmente.

-¿Hasta dónde llegasteis... fingiendo ser amantes?

-No demasiado lejos.

-¿Te besó? -siguió preguntando Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-¡No!- exclamo Bella, pero su mente no dudo en imaginar cómo sería besar los labios apetecibles de Edward. ¿Apetecibles? Bella sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas imágenes.

Edward la había llevado a casa y allí se habían despedido. Era de esperar, el pobre chico estaba asustado ante la idea de que ella le pidiera que fuera el padre de su hijo.

-¿No hubo beso? ¡Vaya! Pero no te preocupes, quizá la próxima vez. Mañana, ¿eh?

Bella sonrió misteriosamente, pero no contestó.

-Bien, cuéntame -insistió Alice impaciente-. ¿Qué ocurrió después de dejar plantadas a vuestras parejas? Aún no habías llegado a casa a las once, así que algo debió pasar.

-Cenamos juntos y hablamos.

-¿Hasta las once? -siguió preguntando Alice.

Bella asintió. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Tras acceder Edward a ayudarla habían hablado de otros temas. Habían cenado, habían tomado café y Bella se había divertido mucho. Así debían ser las citas, había pensado entonces ella. Y Edward también parecía haberlo pasado bien, aunque quizá se lo hubiera tomado como la primera lección práctica y simplemente hubiera estado tratando de enseñarle cómo debía ser una cita.

Sí, eso debía ser. Y la lección había dado sus frutos: Bella tenía ya dos ejemplos de citas, una terrible y otra maravillosa. Y todo en una sola noche.

-Bueno, cuenta. ¿Adónde vais mañana?

Ya era suficiente. Bella había permitido que su amiga malinterpretara los hechos, pero necesitaba confiarle la verdad a alguien. Y Alice era una de sus mejores amigas.

-En realidad no es lo que tú crees., Allie. No tengo una cita con él. Simplemente me va a dar consejos para salir con otros hombres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno... él es un mujeriego.

-¿Un mujeriego?

-Sí, sale con una chica distinta cada noche. Se las sabe todas. Puede ayudarme a no hacer el ridículo hasta que aprenda. Me va a enseñar -explicó Bella.

-¿Que ese hombre te va a enseñar a salir con otros hombres?

-Síp... -asintió Bella.

Dicho así el asunto sonaba de lo más absurdo. Durante el transcurso de aquel día Bella había tratado de convencerse de que era de lo más razonable, pero Alice la miraba exactamente igual que Edward al principio.

-¿Y él accedió?

-Sí.

-No creo que ningún hombre accediera a una cosa así simplemente por bondad -sacudió la cabeza Alice.

-Voy a pagarle.

-¿Pagarle?

-Sí, lo he contratado como consultor –afirmó Bella.

-¿Consultor? -repitió Alice-. Comprendo.

-¿Por qué no? El tiene la experiencia que a mí me falta. Es perfectamente lógico contratar a alguien para que te enseñe las habilidades de las que careces.

-Bueno, lo que es evidente es que él se interesa por ti, lo cual es fantástico. Interesante estrategia, Bella, puede que funcione.

¿Estaba Edward interesado en ella?, se preguntó Bella. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensarlo, sobre todo después de haberle informado de su intención de formar una familia. ¿Sería posible que hubiera accedido porque ella le interesaba?

No, de ningún modo. Nada más pronunciar la palabra hijo él había sentido pánico. Edward tenía fobia a los compromisos. Aunque ella hubiera sido una mujer irresistible, que no era el caso, la simple mención de la palabra familia bastaba para hacerlo huir.

-No, no está interesado en mí, Alice. En absoluto. Y no se trata de ninguna estrategia. Además, yo no quiero una persona como él. Lo que busco es exactamente lo contrario, alguien dispuesto a comprometerse.

-Ningún hombre está dispuesto a comprometerse, es contrario a su naturaleza. Por eso tenemos que cazarlos y domarlos, ¿comprendes? Y en eso consiste el romance, en domarlos.

-¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Jasper apareciendo por detrás.

-¡Vaya! Hola, cariño. Bienvenido a casa -lo saludó Alice-. En realidad, eso no tenías que haberlo oído.

-Es evidente. Así que me has domado, ¿eh?

-Sólo un poco -contestó Alice sonriendo traviesamente a su esposo.

La pareja se besó, y Bella estuvo a punto de gritar. Después de tantos años seguían enamorados. Así que sí podía ocurrir, se dijo. Sólo que a ella no. Era ridículo esperar el milagro, el tiempo no perdonaba. Jasper revolvió el cabello de su hijo y comentó:

-Bueno, los hombres dejamos que penséis que nos domáis, pero lo que ocurre en realidad es lo contrario. ¿Qué tal?, Bella, ya me he enterado de lo de anoche por James. Parece que Micke te conquistó otra vez.

-¡No, no fue Micke! -negó Bella.

-¿No? Pues eso ha dicho James hoy.

-Debió decir mi ex, pero no fue Micke –explicó Bella-. No volvería con Micke ni loca.

-¿No? Yo sólo repito lo que me cuentan -se defendió Jasper-. Venga, cuéntanos quién era ese tipo que te raptó y te besó hasta estremecerte.

-¿Besarme hasta...? -repitió Bella atragantándose.

-¡Vaya, eso no me lo habías contado a mí! -exclamó Alice mirando reprobatoriamente a su mejor amiga.

-Nadie raptó a nadie -explicó Bella-. Y hace tanto tiempo que no me besan, que ni siquiera me acuerdo. No puedo creerlo. ¡Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos cotillas! ¿Qué más se rumorea por tu oficina?

-Dicen que ese tipo y tú no podíais apartar las manos el uno del otro -respondió Jasper-, que estuvisteis un rato largo en el coche antes de arrancar, y que hasta las ventanillas estaban empañadas.

-¡Eso es mentira! -respondió Bella ruborizada mientras Alice la miraba suspicaz-. Nos fuimos inmediatamente.

-De todos modos se supone que tengo que darte las gracias a ti y a ese tipo... ¿cómo se llama? -preguntó Jasper.

-Edward -contestó Bella.

Alice, que en ese momento daba un sorbo de café, se atragantó. Y comenzó a toser.

-¿Edward...? -repitió Jasper frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su mujer-. ¿En serio? Así que...

Alice estaba colorada. Inmediatamente dio un codazo a su marido y dijo:

-Jasper, deja de interrogar a la pobre chica.

-Pero si yo sólo...

-¡Jasper! -gritó Alice en tono de advertencia-¡Basta! Ni una palabra más.

Jasper se quedó mirando a su mujer y se encogió de hombros. Alice volvió la vista hacia Bella y se quedó pensativa. Bella sacudió la mano ante su rostroy preguntó:

-¡Eh! ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, sólo estaba... pensando -contestó Alice.

-En mi vida amorosa, sin duda -comentó Bella. Alice ladeó la cabeza, la miró y comenzó a sonreír tímidamente, diciendo:

-Sí, son noticias fascinantes... ¿Seguro que no estabas haciendo nada... nada divertido... en el coche con ese Edward? ¿Ni siquiera hubo un beso? Venga, cuéntalo ya -añadió sonriendo abiertamente.

-Seguro, no es el tipo de hombre cuyos besos se puedan olvidar -declaró Bella.

-¡Aja! -exclamó Alice-. ¡Lo sabía! Viste estrellitas, ¿a que sí?

-Bueno, una o dos, lo confieso. Pero no me interesa. No quiero un hombre como él -insistió Bella-. Y él tampoco está interesado en alguien como yo. Se lo dije bien claro.

Alice recogió a su hijo del suelo y lo puso en brazos de su marido, diciendo:

-Llévatelo. Al baño. Vamos, ésta es una conversación entre mujeres.

Jasper obedeció, y Alice preguntó:

-¿Por qué no te lanzas sobre ese caballero cuyos besos no se pueden olvidar? Parece interesante.

-Precisamente, lo es. Pero yo no busco emoción, Alice -explicó Bella-. Si salgo con hombres es por otra razón.

-Te lo tomas demasiado en serio, no te comprendo. ¿Por qué?

Bella señaló los biberones de Danny sobre la mesa y contestó:

-Por esto. Quiero tener un hijo.

-Ya tendrás tiempo...

-No, no tendré tiempo. Pronto cumpliré los treinta.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó Alice-. Yo he cumplido treinta y tres, es un número como otro cualquiera.

-Pero tú tienes marido e hijo, por supuesto que no significa nada para ti -objetó Bella-. Yo, en cambio, he estado desperdiciando óvulos uno tras otro. No hay tantos hombres disponibles en el mercado, ni siquiera me he molestado en buscar seriamente. Soy demasiada gallina.

-¡Pero Bella!, no comprendo por qué malgastas tu vida contando los años. Tienes un buen trabajo, amigos, haces lo que quieres -contestó Alice sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿No te das cuenta de que me das envidia?

-Sí, puede que a veces eches de menos tu libertad, pero, ¿de verdad te cambiarías por mí? -preguntó Bella.

Alice no la comprendía, era imposible. Había encontrado su alma gemela antes incluso de ponerse a buscar, y jamás había vuelto a mirar atrás.

-No sabía que cumplir los treinta te hiciera sentirte así. Lo siento -contestó Alice sirviéndose una segunda taza de café-. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte.

-No me compadezcas, Alice, lo detesto. No me gusta el papel de solterona. Y seamos sinceras: necesito un hombre. No me gusta vivir sola, con el trabajo no me basta. Quiero una familia, quiero casarme y tener hijos, y de momento no lo he conseguido.

-Lo conseguirás -declaró Alice-. Tiempo al tiempo. Pero asegúrate de que el bosque no te impide ver los Edwards.

-¿Los Edwards?

-Asegúrate de que el bosque no te impide ver el árbol -repitió Alice.

-Buenas noches, hermanito. ¿Trabajas siempre hasta tan tarde?

El tono de voz de Alice sonaba a guasa. ¿De dónde había sacado el número de teléfono de su oficina? Edward y Alice no se llevaban mal, pero tampoco se conocían demasiado bien. El padre de él se había casado con la madre de ella cuando ambos eran ya adultos, así que no se habían visto mucho.

-Buenas noches, Allie.

-Es mona, ¿no te parece?

Las intenciones de Alice no podían estar más claras. Edward alzó la vista y se aseguró de que la puerta del despacho estuviera cerrada. ¿Le había tendido una trampa su hermanastra? ¿Quería emparejarlo con Bella, a pesar de prepararle la cita con Victoria? No, imposible. Había conocido a Bella por casualidad, interrumpir su cita había sido algo totalmente accidental. Y la culpa era suya. Su misión era únicamente la de guardaespaldas. Él había salido a cenar con otra mujer. Sin embargo, su hermanastra parecía muy complacida con el giro inesperado que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

-Buen intento, Alice, pero ninguno de los dos está interesado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te debo una, Ed. Estuviste genial. Estoy impresionada.

Edward sonrió recordando la expresión del rostro de Bella al proclamarle su amor. Al principio ella se había sobresaltado, había vacilado, pero luego había sonreído y se había decidido. Y entonces se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo había abrumado con su fragancia a flores femenina y excitante. Edward se había pasado la noche recordándolo, y había llegado al convencimiento de que rescatarla había sido la mejor solución.

-Bueno, es que la situación apremiaba, había que entrar en acción... -se defendió Edward-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lanzar a esa pobre chica inocente aunque bien pertrechada contra ese desgraciado?

-¿Inocente aunque bien pertrechada? -repitió Alice-. Espera un minuto, ¿estamos hablando de la misma mujer?

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Está fuera de onda, no está acostumbrada a salir. No sabía ni cómo tratar a ese tipo. Y tú vas y la lanzas al pozo... ¿qué esperabas?, ¿que se fabricara un bote salvavidas?

-¡Pero Edward!, estaba preocupada, por eso te mandé de angelito de la guarda.

-Bueno, pues yo cumplí, pero ahora te toca a ti. Búscale un tipo decente y resárcela del desastre.

-Tranquilo, Ed, eso está hecho -rió Alice.

Se refería a él, por supuesto. Edward no sabía qué contestar, ni siquiera sabía qué le había contado Bella a Alice.

-No sé, después de ver al tipo de ayer...

-Eh, ¿y tú qué? -se defendió Alice-. Dejaste a tu pareja con ese...

Sí, eso no había estado bien, reconoció Edward sintiéndose culpable. Tenía que llamar a Victoria y disculparse, averiguar si todo había ido bien.

-Hay una gran diferencia, Alice -puntualizó Thomas-. Victoria es una experta, sabe manejar a tipos como él. Bella no.

-Parece que la conoces bien, que te gusta protegerla. No está mal... para empezar.

El agobio, la confusión e indecisión de Bella tratando de escapar de las garras de James lo habían conmovido. Estaba tan ocupado observándolos, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantener la conversación con Victoria. Y cuando al fin las miradas de Bella y él se encontraron, y comprendió que ella conservaba su buen humor, Edward sintió verdadera fascinación. Pero esa fascinación se había venido abajo al contarle Bella que buscaba marido.

-Fue un rescate muy galante, Edward, estoy impresionada. Y creo que ella también -comentó Alice haciendo una pausa-. Me ha dicho que vais a volver a veros mañana.

Así que la cita seguía en pie. Bella no había cancelado los planes al enterarse de que él había sido su carabina. Incluso se lo había contado todo a Alice. Aunque... ¿qué sabía exactamente su hermanastra?, ¿le había dicho Bella que lo había contratado?

-Alice, ¿qué te dijo Bella cuando le hablaste de mí?

-No le he hablado de ti -respondió Alice-. Bella me contó que un hombre llamado Edward la había rescatado, pero yo no le dije que nos conocíamos. No creo que le guste que le pusiera una carabina.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward paralizado-. Alice, tienes que decírselo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque... porque... porque es lo honesto.

¿Qué sabía Alice, y cómo podía averiguarlo sin soltar prenda?, se preguntó Edward. Quizá Bella no le hubiera contado que lo había contratado. Y él no podía decírselo, no podía traicionar la confianza de Bella. Isabella era excesivamente vulnerable, lo demostraban las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior.

-Alice, ¿por qué siempre me metes en problemas?

-Así que Bella es un problema, ¿eh? Fantástico. No comprendo cómo no se me ocurrió presentaros hace mucho tiempo.

El ordenador emitió un pitido, recordándole que debía asistir a una reunión dentro de quince minutos. Edward recogió los papeles y comenzó a meterlos en el maletín.

-¿Hace tiempo? Esta vez tampoco nos has presentado, Alice.

-Cuestión de palabras -contestó Alice-, os conocéis gracias a mí. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

-Tengo que colgar, Alice. Pero tienes que decirle a Bella que nos conocemos, que me mandaste a hacer de carabina.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? -sugirió Alice.

-Porque es amiga tuya, y si se lo digo yo se sentirá herida y humillada.

-¿Sí? Pues no pienso contárselo.

-Antes o después lo descubrirá -afirmó Edward-. Además, ¿no estamos los dos invitados al. cumpleaños de Danny el mes que viene?

-Tranquilo, fingiremos sorpresa ante la coincidencia. Será nuestro secreto.

-Alice, la vida me ha enseñado que los secretos acaban siempre por convertirse en grandes líos -advirtió Edward-. Tengo que colgar, ya hablaremos.

-Dale un beso a Bella de mi parte -se despidió Alice.

* * *

**Un Edward honrado.. xD jajaja pero seguira así? quisiera agradecerles que sigan leyendo la historia, que les este gustando como me gusto a mi también.. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews =)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Bernard Hannah, los personajes a Stephanie Meyer =)**

* * *

Capitulo 4

A VECES resultaba difícil concentrarse en hojas de cálculo y fórmulas estadísticas. ¿Por qué no le había pedido su número de teléfono a Edward? Imposible contactar con él para cancelar la cita. Edward la había llevado a casa, había tomado nota de la dirección y había quedado en pasar por allí a la hora de cenar dos días después. Faltaban sólo cuatro horas, pero entre tanto Bella había cambiado de opinión mil veces.

Quizá él también hubiera cambiado de opinión, quizá no apareciera. Incluso era posible que contara la anécdota a sus amigos entre risas. Bella gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos. Mejor concentrarse en los números. Con ellos era imposible equivocarse. Nada de ojos verdes y sonrisas sexys.

Llovía cuando Edward recogió sus cosas y abandonó la oficina. Como siempre, se había dejado el paraguas en el coche. Detestaba los paraguas. Al llegar al aparcamiento estaba calado. El reloj del salpicadero le informó de que faltaban veinte minutos para la cita con Bella. Había pensado llamarla para cancelarla, pero por alguna razón había seguido adelante. Bella confiaba en él, le había contado su secreto. No podía abandonarla.

Aunque quizá ella hubiera cambiado de opinión. Las ideas nocturnas inspiradas en el alcohol solían parecer ridículas a la luz del día. Quizá incluso se sintiera avergonzada de haberle contado algo -tan íntimo, algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesar a sus amigas.

Edward sonrió y condujo en dirección a casa de Bella. La cita resultaba interesante. Bella era interesante. Si no estuviera empeñada en encontrar marido... Y luego estaba el asunto de Alice, el engaño. Aunque quizá su hermanastra tuviera razón y la cosa se solucionara fácilmente.

Las dudas de Edward, casi olvidadas, volvieron a surgir en el instante en que Bella le abrió la puerta. Ella parecía diferente, y no sólo por los vaqueros y la camiseta descolorida. Se mostraba tímida, casi avergonzada, violenta. Y muy vulnerable. No personificaba al lobo malo mirando a Caperucita. La otra noche, entre la emoción y el alcohol, ambos se habían sentido como colegas. Pero volvían a ser extraños. Resultaba decepcionante.

-Creo que la otra noche bebí demasiado -dijo ella riendo nerviosamente en cuanto él entró. Bella se apoyó en la puerta y desvió la vista a otra parte-. Ayer, cuando me desperté, no podía creer que habláramos de... lo que hablamos. A decir verdad, me siento muy violenta.

Edward se echó a reír y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco suelo interrumpir citas ajenas.

-Fue una cena extraña, ¿verdad? -sonrió ella-. Pero te agradezco que me rescataras. No me lo digas, ¿está lloviendo?

-Un poco.

-Deberías pedir un paraguas en tu próximo cumpleaños -sugirió Bella.

-Tengo paraguas, más de una docena -explicó Edward-. Mi madre es muy optimista, está convencida de que algún día encontrará uno que finalmente me guste. Los tengo de todos los tipos, colores y tamaños...

-¿Y no te gusta ninguno?

-No me gustan los paraguas.

La sonrisa tímida de Bella se expandió por fin. Era como ver salir el sol.

-¿Te gusta tener frío y estar mojado?

-¿Es que has hablado con mi madre? –contestó Edward con otra pregunta-. Ella dice exactamente lo mismo.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y tocó su chaqueta. Aquel contacto pareció calentarlo, pero debía ser producto de su imaginación.

-Al menos la tela de tu chaqueta es a prueba de agua. Dame, te la colgaré -se ofreció ella-. ¿Quieres un té?, ¿café? La cena será sencilla, estará en media hora -informó ella de camino a la cocina.

Edward la siguió, pero la enorme gata negra que se restregó contra su pierna lo distrajo. Se inclinó y la acarició. Bella volvió la vista atrás al ver que él no respondía.

-¿O prefieres una bolsa de agua caliente y una manta eléctrica? Te advierto que Uruk te serviría exactamente igual.

-¿Uruk?

-Uñas afiladas, dientes afilados... es mi gata. ¿Café?

-Sí, gracias -contestó Edward recogiendo a la gata y llevándosela.

El apartamento de Bella era pequeño pero acogedor. Definitivamente a ella le gustaba el hogar, sería una buena madre. Aunque había algunas cosas fuera de lugar. Edward se quedó parado ante la puerta de la cocina, observando una roca con utensilios de cocina incrustados que había sobre un estante.

-Precioso, ¿no crees? –comentó Bella-. Es de un artista de aquí.

-Es... diferente -dijo al fin Edward, tras pensar mucho en el adjetivo."

-Sí, lo intuí en cuanto lo vi. Se llama «Distancia». ¿Ves ese otro? -añadió Bellaa señalando otra horrible escultura en el mismo estante-. Es mi favorito. Adivina cómo se llama.

Edward se quedó mirando aquel objeto. Si entornaba los ojos y se olvidaba del alambre que lo rodeaba parecía un pájaro.

-Ni idea.

-¿No? A mí me parece evidente. Se llama «Flash».

-«Flash» -repitió Edward entornando de nuevo los ojos para tratar de averiguar por qué tenía ese nombre. Nada, imposible. Bella lo miraba y sonreía.

-No te gustan las esculturas, ¿verdad?

-Pues... -Edward tosió-. Bueno, es cierto. No me gustan estas esculturas. No son el tipo de objeto que yo elegiría, pero la verdad es que no sé nada de arte.

-Pero sí sabes lo que te gusta, ¿verdad? -sonrió Bella ampliamente.

Probablemente no era la primera persona a la que no le gustaban esas esculturas. Ambos entraron en la cocina en la que, por suerte, no había más obras de arte.

-He estado pensando... -dijo Bella de espaldas a él, preparando el café-. He estado a punto de llamarte y cancelar la cita, pero no tenía tu teléfono.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él y se quedó un rato mirándolo. Parecía querer comprobar si se alegraba de romper el trato. Edward esperó a que se explicara.

-Pero luego cambié de opinión -continuó Bella vacilante-. Por achispada que estuviera, en cierto sentido tenía razón. Si lo piensas bien no es tan mala idea. Así que si tú quieres seguir adelante, yo estoy dispuesta a llevar a cabo este alocado plan –rió Bella -. Aunque es una locura, ¿verdad?

Edward se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y asintió. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-Sí, quiero seguir adelante. De hecho creo que puede ser muy divertido para los dos. Nos lo tomaremos como un juego, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah... estupendo. Es... fantástico. Bien -contestó Bella.

La expresión de su rostro y su forma de retorcer las manos, sin embargo, sugería lo contrario. Bella contaba con que él se echara atrás, comprendió Edward de pronto.

-He tomado algunas notas -añadió ella señalando un bloc sobre la mesa de la cocina-. Anoche. No podía dormir, así que empecé a hacer planes. No sé si tienen algún sentido, pero para empezar...

Edward dirigió la vista a los papeles al comprender que ella no iba a decir nada más. La expresión de Bella, de nuevo, era la de una persona acorralada.

-¿Puedo leerlas?

-Sí... -respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, vacilante-, supongo. Son sólo algunas ideas, no es ningún plan infalible ni nada por el estilo.

Edward dejó a la gata en el suelo y sacó el único taburete que había debajo de la mesa, se sentó y trató de leer. Pero enseguida alzó la vista. Sabía muy poco acerca de Bella. Alice apenas le había contado nada, y tampoco le había hecho demasiadas preguntas la noche de la cita.

-A propósito, ¿a qué te dedicas?

-A la estadística -afirmó ella-. Trabajo en una empresa de seguros. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que admitir que tenías razón, me dedico a la empresa -sonrió Edward-. Soy abogado, me ocupo de temas corporativos. Pero no tengo el corazón ligado al índice Dow.

Bella se ruborizó al recordarlo, se dio la vuelta y sirvió dos cafés. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista vio a Edward frunciendo el ceño ante sus notas. Trataba de descifrar la letra.

-¿Leche?, ¿azúcar?

-Ah, no, gracias, lo tomo solo -contestó él.

Bella se sentó frente a él.

-Parece que has estado dándole vueltas -comentó él volviendo la página.

Bella asintió. Aquellas notas contenían sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones. Por lo general no le habría enseñado algo así a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Era demasiado personal. Pero se lo enseñaba a Edward sin reservas. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de un asunto de negocios. Él iba a ayudarla, tenía que conocer los hechos. Bella, no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en él, pero se fiaba de su instinto. Además no ganaría nada si no arriesgaba primero. En el fondo de eso trataba todo el asunto, de arriesgarse. Y él era un desconocido, de modo que si hablaba de ella a sus espaldas no la perjudicaría.

-Sí, es por culpa del insomnio. A las tres de la madrugada todo se nos antoja poco halagüeño, ¿verdad? -contestó ella dándole la vuelta al bloc para leer-. ¿Has podido descifrar mi letra?

-La verdad es que no -rió él-. Sólo he podido leer algunas palabras.

-Tranquilo, nadie la entiende. Ni yo, a veces. Supongo que el primer paso sería elaborar un plan que me permitiera conocer a hombres.

Bella alzó una vez más la vista. Aquellas notas se le antojaban aún más ridículas a esas horas que a las tres de la madrugada. Edward, sin embargo, no se reía. Ni siquiera parecía pensar que estuviera loca.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

-¿Te refieres a formas de conocer a gente? -preguntó él a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros-No sé, ¿en qué habías pensado tú?, ¿algo formal, o informal?

-No lo sé.

-¿Es que no conoces a ningún hombre que te parezca interesante?

-La verdad es que no -repuso Bella.

Edward apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la miró alzando la vista con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

El efecto era extrañamente penetrante. Bella se inclinó hacia delante.

-Me dijiste que llevabas sola un año -dijo él- Seguro que algún hombre te ha pedido que salgas con él durante ese tiempo.

-Sí, unos cuantos.

-Pero tú les has dado calabazas.

-Sí.

-¿Porqué?

-No estaba preparada -contestó Bella tras una pausa-. No quería salir con nadie sólo por despecho, tenía...

-¿Miedo? -sugirió Edward.

-Sí, es cierto. Tenía miedo.

-¿De qué?

-Ya sé adónde quieres ir a parar, te comprendo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Edward.

-Crees que utilizo mi falta de experiencia con los hombres como excusa, que lo que de verdad me da miedo es involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien otra vez.

Bella se preguntó si eso sería cierto, si se estaba engañando. ¿Se complicaba con los detalles prácticos sólo para retrasar el momento?

-No soy Freud, pero parece razonable.

-De todos modos no importa, ¿no crees? -preguntó Bella-. Esta vez dejaré que prevalezca la lógica. No se puede confiar en los sentimientos, ¿no te parece?

-No, los sentimientos te llevan invariablemente al batacazo -confirmó Edward leyendo algunas palabras de las notas-. Estabilidad, seguridad, confianza... eso es lo que buscas en una relación, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bien, y tu plan consiste en conocer a unos cuantos candidatos y entrevistarlos para ver si son compatibles contigo, ¿no?

-Suena demasiado aséptico, ¿verdad? -sonrió ella.

-No, en realidad para eso son las citas, sólo que tú lo haces de un modo más consciente.

-¿No te parece que estoy loca?

-¡En absoluto! -rió Edward-. Bueno, al principio sí lo pensé, pero ya no. Cuéntame algo de esos hombres que han querido salir contigo. ¿Crees que alguno de ellos sigue aún dispuesto?

-No lo sé, no lo creo -contestó Bella-. Algunos tienen novia. Además, tampoco puedo llamarlos para responder que sí a una cita que me propusieron hace meses, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... porque... Sencillamente no puedo hacer algo así.

-Podrías -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Si se dan las circunstancias adecuadas. ¿Qué puedes perder?

-¡Ser rechazado no resulta nada divertido!

-Bueno, así es la vida. Está llena de rechazos y decepciones. Hay que superarlos.

-No puedo llamarlos. Me niego. Es demasiado agresivo. No es propio de mí -alegó Bella.

-Bien, en ese caso podrías dedicarte a algunas actividades sociales en las que fuera fácil conocer a gente. Ir a alguna clase, hacer deporte, algo así.

-Es demasiado complicado, no tengo tiempo -negó ella.

-Si no tienes tiempo para ninguna actividad, tampoco lo tienes para un novio, marido o hijos, pero bueno... sólo queda el camino formal de conocer a gente. Hay agencias con buena reputación, está Internet, los anuncios personales...

La sola mención le revolvía el estómago. Bella comenzaba a perder el entusiasmo por aquel asunto. Edward debía pensar que era una persona muy difícil.

-No sé, esas alternativas suenan tan mal... no tengo ganas de asistir a una interminable serie de citas a ciegas -contestó Bella.

-He oído decir que algunas de esas agencias son excelentes.

-¿Has utilizado tú sus servicios?

-No, ¿y tú?

-¡No! -exclamó Bella.

-Entonces no sabes nada de ellas, así que olvídate de tus prejuicios. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Es el método más rápido, y si lo hacemos bien, es seguro. Y si no sacamos nada en limpio, no pasa nada.

Bella seguía con el estómago revuelto. La idea le producía pánico.

-No sé, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.

-Quizá no sea esto lo que quieras realmente, Bella.

-Por supuesto que sí, te lo he dicho.

-Pero ahora me dices algo completamente diferente -alegó Edward-. Si lo que quieres es tener un hijo, tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo sin ningún hombre.

-No -negó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza-, de ningún modo. No se trata sólo de eso. Quiero algo más que tener un hijo, quiero una familia. Te lo dije: no estoy buscando a alguien que simplemente me deje embarazada, Edward. No quiero que mi hijo crezca sin padre.

-Pero todos los días hay rupturas matrimoniales, no tienes ninguna garantía de que la relación continúe. Y contratar a un consultor no va a servirte para encontrar al hombre adecuado.

-No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? No busco al hombre perfecto, sólo busco a un hombre que quiera lo mismo que yo.

-¿Tener hijos? -preguntó Edward escéptico.

-Y una familia, estabilidad. Debe haber algún hombre que desee eso. Sé que no hay garantías, pero si hago esto correctamente mis posibilidades de encontrarlo se multiplican.

-Cierto, te dedicas a la estadística -rió Edward-. Pero tendrás que evitar hablar de niños al principio.

-Tranquilo, no pretendo comprobar la capacidad reproductora de nadie en la primera cita -rió Bella a su vez.

-Te lo digo en serio -advirtió Edward.

-Pero podré preguntarles si quieren tener hijos en algún momento, ¿no?

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -exclamó Edward alzando un dedo-. La regla más importante de todas es no mencionar a los niños. Ni en la primera cita, ni en la décima. Al menos durante un año.

-¿Un año? ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

-Es lo mínimo -contestó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza-. Confía en mí, los espantarías. Los hombres tienen fobia a los compromisos.

-¡De eso precisamente se trata, de encontrar a uno que no los tenga! Y necesito saberlo antes de un año. Quizá pueda sacar a relucir el tema sutilmente...

-Menciónalo, y por muy príncipe que sea saldrá corriendo.

-Edward, si conozco a alguien a través de una agencia lo más natural es hablar de qué espera cada uno de la vida -alegó Bella-. Y tener hijos es algo fundamental que tengo que preguntar.

-En ese caso tú serás la única responsable -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Te lo he advertido, así que no me eches a mí la culpa luego. Si él saca el tema, bien. Pero si lo haces tú, ten por seguro que no volverás a verlo. Tú decides.

Aquello sonaba muy serio, y Edward debía saber bien lo que decía. Bella suspiró y contestó:

-De acuerdo, ni mencionarlo. Al menos durante las primeras citas. Pero después no te prometo nada. Es un asunto del que necesito hablar cuanto antes, de otro modo estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

-Bien, eso nos lleva de vuelta al punto número uno: cómo conocer hombres.

Bella suspiró hastiada e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante hasta tocar la mesa.

-Yo podría presentarte a algunos amigos míos -sugirió Edward.

-No -negó Bella enderezándose y sacudiendo la cabeza-. Eso crearía una situación muy complicada entre nosotros, sobre todo si la cosa va bien. No, mejor desconocidos.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentamos con una agencia?

-¡Dios! -exclamó Bella cerrando los ojos aterrada.

-¿Quieres elegirla tú o la elijo yo?

-Las Páginas Amarillas están en el tercer estante, el ordenador en el salón -indicó Bella.

Edward se echó a reír, se puso en pie y puso una manó en su hombro, diciendo:

-Tranquila, no es para tanto. Vamos, ven a ver qué encontramos en Internet.

-Entonces, ¿no has probado nunca ninguna agencia? -volvió a preguntar Bella.

-No.

-Pero alguna vez habrás sufrido alguna cita horrible, ¿no?

-Como todo el mundo.

-Cuéntame cómo fue la peor de todas -pidió Bella. Edward miró fijamente la pantalla del ordenador y contestó:

-No, prefiero no acordarme. Recordar los detalles puede tener consecuencias desastrosas. Para los dos.

-Vamos, cuenta, ¿cómo fue?

-¿No quieres darme tus datos para que los introduzca en el ordenador? Sólo estás tratando de retrasar la búsqueda -sonrió él volviendo la cabeza.

-¡Pero mira, eso no es ni siquiera una agencia! -exclamó Bella mirando la pantalla-. Es sólo un sitio de citas. Y muy sospechoso. ¿Ves esa foto?

-Es lo primero que ha salido -se encogió de hombros Edward-, pero escribir tus datos no va a matarte. Siéntate aquí -ordenó levantándose-. Será mejor que lo escribas tú.

Bella le cambió la silla de mala gana y comenzó a escribir sus datos. Le faltaban sólo unas pocas semanas para cumplir treinta años.

-Leer, cuidar plantas, cocinar... -leyó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, pero pareces treinta años mayor.

-¡Hay muchas jóvenes a las que les gusta cuidar plantas! -se defendió Bella-. Eso son prejuicios.

-Aun así, funcionan. ¿No tienes otras aficiones? ¿Cine?, ¿música?, ¿bailar?, ¿leer novelas románticas?

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Cuál? -siguió preguntando Edward.

-Todas, más o menos. Excepto las novelas -contestó Bella-. No quiero dar la impresión de que soy una romántica en busca del verdadero amor. Prefiero dar la imagen de compañera compatible.

-Bien, nada de amor verdadero. Sólo una compañera con un carácter compatible. Escríbelo.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no lo apruebas? -preguntó Bella.

-No es que no lo apruebe, es que es triste conocer a alguien tan desilusionado como para tener ese punto de vista tan cínico.

-Pues tú tampoco eres adicto a los finales felices, que digamos.

-No, pero creo que puede ocurrir -repuso él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, todo es posible. A veces. Quizá me ocurra dentro de unos años... pero no antes de los treinta y cinco. No pienso casarme antes -afirmó Edward.

-Entonces, ¿crees en el amor?

-Bueno, con el amor ocurre como con Santa Claus: puede que exista, pero no puedo afirmarlo ni negarlo hasta no tener una prueba de peso.

-Así que eras un niño cínico, ¿eh? -preguntó Bella.

-No, sólo razonable.

-Bueno, señor Spock, ya he escrito mis datos. Y ahora, ¿qué?

-Busca algo interesante -contestó Edward pasando las hojas de las Páginas Amarillas.

-Edward...

-Relájate, Bella, no va a ocurrir nada que tú no quieras. Sólo estamos buscando. Sigue con el ordenador mientras yo miro en las Páginas Amarillas. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá tu alma gemela esté a un solo «click».

Bella obedeció de mala gana. El ordenador le propuso una lista de candidatos.

-¡Vaya! Aquí hay algo. Un tipo que cambió de sexo y luego se arrepintió. Busca a una mujer a la que no le importe que carezca de ciertas partes.

-No creo que te sirva -repuso Edward sin alzar siquiera la vista.

Bella siguió leyendo y desechando un candidato tras otro.

-¡Dios mío, jamás pensé que hubiera tanta gente rara en el mundo! ¡Y yo me estoy convirtiendo en uno de ellos!

-Tú no eres rara -negó Edward susurrando.

-Podría optar por ser la tercera esposa de éste si fuera pelirroja. El puesto de castaña está ocupado -añadió Bella leyendo otro perfil.

-Bueno, basta -contestó Edward cerrando aquella ventana-. Quizá éste no sea un buen lugar para empezar, pero las agencias deben tener un sitio en la Red. Vamos a ver -añadió comenzando a pulsar teclas.

No había demasiada información en Internet, de modo que recurrieron a las Páginas Amarillas. Bella rodeó los números de varias agencias que parecían prometedoras y esperó a que Edward decidiera qué hacer. Él señaló un pequeño anuncio y dijo:

-En ésta contestan al teléfono hasta las nueve de la noche, así que adelante. Terminemos de una vez.

Bella gruñó, pero Edward le acercó el teléfono.

-Toma, adelante.

-Llamaré mañana por la mañana -repuso ella.

-¿En serio? -preguntó él ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Sí. Quizá. Todo es posible.

-Cuanto antes mejor -objetó Edward-. Dame el teléfono, yo lo haré.

Edward le quitó el aparato y marcó el número. Escuchó un segundo, sonrió, y se lo tendió, apartándose inmediatamente. Pagaría caro ese truco. La secretaria de la agencia tardó diez segundos en anotar su nombre y darle una cita. Bella colgó y respiró hondo.

-Ya está. Lo he hecho, tengo una cita en la agencia.

-Estupendo -contestó Edward agarrándola de los hombros-. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí lo ha sido.

-¿Cuándo es la cita? -preguntó Edward entre risas.

-El día doce a las cinco en punto.

-¡Pero si faltan casi dos semanas!

-Sí, así es -confirmó Bella.

-Otra vez tratas de retrasarlo.

-No, sólo me tomo un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

-Para darle vueltas y más vueltas torturándote-repuso Edward.

-¿Desde cuándo me conoces tan bien?

-Esa no ha sido una decisión inteligente, Bella -afirmó Thomas sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero ya está hecho.

-Puedes volver a llamar y pedir que te adelanten la cita.

-No, así tendremos tiempo para prepararnos -insistió Bella.

-Está bien, seguro que tienes miles de preguntas que hacerme. Quizá debamos hablar de qué estás buscando.

-Busco a una buena persona -respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Una buena persona, no creo que el fichero de la agencia esté ordenado con ese criterio.

-Simplemente busco a una persona normal, alguien que no sea insoportable. No creo que sea pedir mucho, ¿no?

-¿Y con respecto a la edad, el aspecto, las aficiones, el trabajo?

-De mi edad, más o menos -contestó Bella-. No mucho más joven, ni mucho mayor. Podría ser complicado.

-Bien, ¿y de aspecto?

-No tengo preferencias -dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros-. No soy exigente, me basta con una persona sencilla de buen aspecto. No tiene por qué ser guapo, aunque en realidad eso tampoco estaría mal.

-¿Aficiones?

-Me da igual, con tal que no sean obsesivas...

-Está bien, dejémoslo. Espero que los de la agencia tengan más suerte que yo dibujando un perfil de lo que quieres.

-Soy flexible -objetó Bella-. Y eso facilita las cosas, ¿no? ¿Cómo crees que buscan exactamente a una persona que encaje?

-Supongo que buscan a alguien con intereses parecidos, que tendrán en cuenta los valores y puntos de vista políticos, y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Sí?, pues espero que no busquen a alguien idéntico a mí. Los contrarios se atraen, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? -rogó Bella.

-¿A la agencia?, ¿para qué?

-Formas parte del plan.

-Claro, te acompañaré -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ah!, y ahora que me acuerdo, te debo un cheque por tu trabajo de esta semana.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero tu dinero.

-No quiero que lo hagas como un favor, Edward. Quiero que se trate de algo profesional. Negocios -explicó Bella sacando un cheque y rellenándolo-. Toma.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Edward mirando la cifra y parpadeando-. Me extraña que alguien pueda pagar mis servicios.

-Es lo que cobra un consultor normal, y será mejor que lo hagas efectivo -advirtió Bella.

-Haré un buen uso de este dinero -contestó Edward guardándoselo.

Bella observó un brillo extraño en sus ojos que la hizo sospechar. Comprobaría en el banco si él había hecho efectivo el cheque. De pronto sonó un reloj en la cocina, y Bella se puso rápidamente en pie, diciendo:

-La cena está lista. Vamos, nos merecemos un descanso.

Durante la cena Bella cambió de conversación, pasando a hacerle preguntas a él.

-¿Y tú, Edward, qué buscas?

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿al amor?

-Sí, te gusta salir con chicas, ¿no?

-Claro, es divertido -respondió él.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido?

-Conocer a gente, pasar la velada con alguien. Es divertido. A veces.

-¿Qué buscas en una mujer? -siguió preguntando Bella.

-¿Es que quieres devolverme el favor y buscarme esposa?

-No, no creo que sirva de nada. Porque no quieres tener familia ni hijos, ¿no?

-Quizá, algún día -respondió Edward-. Hace tiempo me juré a mí mismo que no me casaría hasta después de los treinta y cinco.

-¿Y por qué treinta y cinco precisamente?

-En aquel entonces tenía diecinueve. Quizá ahora que me acerco a los treinta y tres haya llegado el momento de reconsiderarlo, pero entonces me pareció que a esa edad mi vida habría terminado, así que podía malgastarla criando niños -explicó Edward.

-¿No te gustan los niños?

-Claro, tengo muchos sobrinos. Y me encantan.

-¿Entonces...?

-Bueno, tenía diecinueve años -respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Mi hermano se divorció a los veintitrés, y mis padres más o menos lo mismo. Yo crecí sin padre. Creo que la gente se precipita al casarse, y al final acaba haciendo daño a sus hijos.

-¿Y nunca has cambiado de opinión?

-No, tampoco he tenido ninguna razón. Me gusta la vida que llevo -declaró Edward.

-¿No has conocido jamás a ninguna mujer especial?

-Sí, a una, una vez. Pero no funcionó. Ella quería... -Edward se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta-. Será mejor volver a nuestra lista.

-¿Queria tener hijos? -adivinó Bella abriendo inmensamente los ojos, horrorizada-. Ella quería hijos y tú no, ¿verdad? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

Edward asintió. Se sentía como una rata. Bella lo catalogaría bajo la misma etiqueta que a su ex novio. Pero no se arrepentía. En aquel momento había sentido pánico, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo casado y con hijos.

-Sí, no estaba preparado, así que rompimos y yo me marché un año a Londres.

-¿A Londres? -repitió Bella dejando caer el tenedor-. ¿Te marchaste a Londres?

-Eh... sí.

-Londres, Europa... ¿al otro lado del océano?

-Sí, la misma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te alejaste deliberadamente de la mujer que quería tener hijos contigo?

-Tenía una posibilidad de trabajar allí y la aproveché -musitó Edward-. La relación había terminado, era un buen momento para alejarse de todo, para reflexionar. Y beber cerveza, claro.

-Antes has dicho que no debía mencionar el tema de los niños al menos durante el primer año -repuso Bella-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con esa chica antes de romper?

-Bastante -contestó Edward tras una pausa. .

-Más de un año -imaginó Bella-. ¿Ves a qué tengo que enfrentarme? Un paso en falso y mi príncipe hará la maleta y se marchará a Tombuctú. ¿Por qué sois tan difíciles los hombres?

¿Los hombres? Edward no lo dijo en voz alta, pero Bella pudo leer esa misma pregunta con respecto a las mujeres en su rostro. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan difíciles?

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa... en primer lugar gracias por leer y por los reviews, bueno quise subir un capitulo porque tal vez mañana no pueda, y si lo hago lo hare como a esta hora o mas tarde... Se pone interesante no? jejeje veremos que pasara entre Bella y Edward ... de nuevo Gracias por leer nos vemos pronto =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Bernard Hannah y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer. =)**

* * *

Capitulo 5

-ES POR el cromosoma Y -explicó Alice mientras leía una receta en la cocina-. ¿Sabes? En realidad esa Y es una X coja. Por eso son tan inútiles, los pobres. Pero tienen sus ventajas si se les doma. Creo que voy a hacer una tarta con forma de serpiente para el cumpleaños de Danny. Tú qué crees, ¿vainilla o chocolate?

-Alice, estamos hablando de hombres, no de perros. No niego que a veces su comportamiento sea muy similar, pero no estoy dispuesta a poner una escuela de doma en casa -contestó Bella.

-¿Chocolate o vainilla? -insistió Alice.

-Chocolate. ¡Pero si faltan semanas para el cumpleaños!, ¿por qué haces la tarta ahora?

-Para practicar. Chocolate, bien. ¡Y no subestimes la importancia de la disciplina! Se nota que no has vivido nunca realmente con un hombre. Espera a tener el suelo regado de calcetines sucios, ¡ya verás! -sonrió Alice maliciosamente sin levantar la vista de la receta-. Así que buscas a tu perrito perdido, ¿eh?

-¡Alice! Creía que ibas a ser comprensiva y a apoyarme, no a reírte de mí -le reprochó Bella.

-Lo siento. Comprensión y Apoyo, sí. Por un momento lo olvidé.

-Quizá la idea de Edward de acudir a un banco de esperma no sea tan mala después de todo –musitó Bella.

-¿Te ha sugerido que acudas a un banco de esperma? -repitió Alice alzando la cabeza perpleja.

-No, sólo dijo que si lo que quería era un niño, no me hacía falta salir con hombres.

-Y tiene razón.

-Puede, pero a mí no me sirve esa solución -declaró Bella-. Yo no quiero sólo un niño, quiero una familia. No quiero hablarle a mi hijo de probetas cuando me pregunte por su padre.

-¿Y Edward? Lo viste anoche, ¿no? ¿Cómo es? ¿Alguna segunda impresión en particular?

-Es... un buen chico.

-¿Y? -insistió Alice.

-Nada -sacudió la cabeza Bella-. Está descartado así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Es justo lo contrario de lo que busco, la mera idea de comprometerse lo horroriza.

-¿Pero te gusta?

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Quieres explicarte, por favor?

-¿He mencionado que tiene una sonrisa que podría fundir los polos? -soltó Bella sin darse cuenta, ruborizándose y tapándose la cara.

-¡Vaya! -suspiró Alice-. ¿Quieres decir que cuando estás con él te tiemblan las rodillas?

-Me temo que sí -confesó Bella a su pesar.

-Mmm... bien, eso es muy prometedor. ¿Estás segura de que no puedes probar con él?

-Absolutamente. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando le dije que quería tener un hijo. Y ni siquiera hablaba de él.

-Bueno, pero eso es perfectamente natural en un hombre -explicó Alice-. A Jasper también le costó hacerse a la idea, pero al final siempre cambian de opinión.

-Olvídalo -repitió Bella-. Con Edward es mejor...

-Fantasear, espero.

Bella fingió no oírla, pero se ruborizó. Lo que había tenido con Edward no eran fantasías... eran imágenes rápidas que surgían en su mente justo cuando menos lo esperaba. Neuronas a la deriva, no fantasías.

-No pienso dejarme llevar por la apariencia o el sex appeal. Sólo quiero a una persona normal y estable.

-Aburrida -afirmó Alice con una mueca.

-Si es necesario...

-¿Sabes? Se puede ser normal y estable y además interesante.

-¿Sí?, ¿dónde? -preguntó esa vez Bella.

-Lo siento, no está libre -repuso Alice refiriéndose a su marido-. Pero te aseguro que la parte responsable y estable está siempre oculta. Hay que buscarla, y a veces cuesta trabajo. Pero merece la pena.

-No sé si quiero que me cuentes cómo fue tu noviazgo con Jasper -respondió Bella.

-Fue... interesante -rió Alice.

-Y crees que seguiréis juntos toda la vida, ¿verdad?

-Sé que sí -afirmó Alice confiadamente. Alice no vacilaba. Tenía completa seguridad. ¿Se trataba simplemente de una ilusión?

-Alice... ¿no te preocupa que Jasper te engañe alguna vez?

-No, él no lo haría. ¿Por qué?

-Micke y yo habríamos cumplido doce años juntos mañana -explicó Bella-. Pero da igual, olvídalo. Yo ya lo he olvidado. Prefiero pastar en prados más frescos. De hecho, tengo ya una cita para una entrevista en una agencia. Edward me va a acompañar.

-Suena interesante -musitó Alice.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito que sea interesante.

-¿Y no vas a volver a ver a Edward antes de eso?

-¿Para qué? -sacudió la cabeza Bella-. No lo necesito.

Falso.

-Edward, no hacía falta que vinieras, te dije que no era importante. Parecías muy ocupado, me siento culpable -repuso Bella.

Pero Edward se había quitado ya la chaqueta y la había arrojado al sillón de siempre. Se sentó en el sofá, miró el reloj y contestó:

-Pasaba por aquí, así que es igual. Pero tengo que estar en otro sitio dentro de una hora. ¿Qué ocurre? Parecía urgente.

Bella se sentó frente a él y se preguntó qué decir. La razón por la que lo había llamado aquella mañana de pronto le parecía trivial. Quizá fuera buena idea reflexionar un poco sobre cada idea que se le ocurría antes de contársela a él.

-Nada en realidad... Me siento un poco estúpida por haberte llamado.

-Creía que habíamos acordado que dejarías de llamarte estúpida a ti misma -contestó Edward.

-Pero es que en este asunto me estoy portando como una estúpida.

-Deja de quejarte y dime qué ocurre.

-Anoche... me desperté por culpa de una pesadilla y...

-¡Ah, vaya!

-¿Quieres saber qué soñé? -preguntó ella.

-Vamos a ver... en mi última pesadilla soñé que una araña gigante tejía una enorme tela a mi alrededor. ¿Se trata de algo así?

-No, mucho peor -aseguró Bella.

-¿Peor?

-Estaba hablando por teléfono, llamando a la persona que la agencia me va a buscar y... no sabía qué decir.

-No es peor que el hecho de que una araña te coma vivo -contestó Edward.

-Tú no comprendes, estaba paralizada...

-¿Tienes idea del efecto del veneno de una araña?

-¡Edward!

-Está bien, te escucho -sonrió Edward-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada, que me desperté sudando, aterrada, y entonces me di cuenta de que eso sería lo que me ocurriría en la realidad. No sabré qué decir. Y seré yo quien tenga que llamar, según me dijeron el otro día. Soy yo la que debe pedir la cita, elegir el lugar y...

-Bella, no es para tanto -comentó Edward.

-Lo es. ¿Te importa que practiquemos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero que salgamos juntos, que entrenemos. Desde la llamada telefónica hasta la despedida, todo.

-¿Fingiendo que es nuestra primera cita?

-Sí -afirmó Bella.

-No se me da bien eso de fingir.

-Tú imagínate que sales con una chica. Eres el experto. Te olvidas de mi cara cuando estemos juntos y te imaginas que soy una de tus Victorias.

-¿Una de mis Victorias? -repitió Edward, imaginándose no Victoria si no ah...

-La que sea -explicó Bella.

-Victoria jamás me interesó.

-Da igual. ¿Qué te parece? Ya sé que no formaba parte del trato, pero me haría sentir mucho mejor.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Practicaremos -accedió Edward tras una pausa.

-Estupendo, gracias -sonrió Bella apretando su mano-. Voy a nombrarte empleado del mes. ¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Bien, ¿adónde quieres ir?

-Tú eres el experto -contestó Bella-. ¿Adónde va la gente en la primera cita?

-Hay miles de posibilidades.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Miles de posibilidades, y a mí sólo se me ocurre ir a un restaurante o a un café! ¿Qué otras alternativas hay?

-El teatro, un concierto, un paseo por el parque, un centro comercial, una galería de arte. También puedes ir al zoo, al acuario, a un espectáculo deportivo, a la bolera -sonrió Edward mientras enumeraba-. Las opciones son infinitas.

-Ya veo, ¿qué me recomiendas?

-No sé, depende de la pareja, pero en una cita a ciegas no sabes nada de la otra persona.

-Bien, pero ésta es una cita de entrenamiento, y la otra persona eres tú. ¿Adónde quieres ir? -insistió Bella.

-Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien -repuso Edward-. Hagamos un ensayo al detalle. Tienes que tomar una decisión basada en lo que sabes de la otra persona, en este caso yo.

-Mm... no sé demasiadas cosas acerca de ti.

-Yo creo que a estas alturas vamos conociéndonos -la contradijo Edward-. De hecho sabes más de lo que sabrás acerca del hombre que te proporcione la agencia.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Bien, contigo al menos sé que las galerías de arte están descartadas.

-Me gusta el arte, simplemente no me gusta...

-El arte horrible -terminó Bella la frase por él.

-Exacto.

-No me gustan los deportes, así que quedan descartados -continuó Bella-. Con tantas opciones es difícil decidir.

-Piensa en lo que quieres conseguir con esa cita, el tipo de mensaje que quieres dar a la otra persona -aconsejó Edward.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quieres un ambiente que conduzca inevitablemente al romance, o prefieres que quede claro que lo mejor es mantener las manos quietas? ¿Quieres un lugar que muestre tus intereses y tu personalidad?

-¡Oh, Dios!

-No es tan complicado, Bella. Es cuestión de sentido común.

-Claro, no es complicado -repitió ella-. Comparado con la física cuántica o la neurocirugía.

-¡Eh!, relájate -recomendó Edward tocando su mano-. Piensa en ello como si se tratara de un proyecto.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece el Acuario? Es romántico, pero no demasiado. Y está lo suficientemente lleno de gente como para que resulte seguro. Si el tipo es horrible se puede estar sólo media hora, pero si es maravilloso podemos estar horas. Es divertido. ¿Qué te parece como mensaje?

-Excelente -contestó Edward poniéndose en pie para despedirse-. Espero la llamada de esa misteriosa desconocida.

-¿Qué?

Edward sonrió, le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía la chaqueta, y contestó:

-Querías practicar, así que pasaremos por todo el ritual. Fingirás que soy uno de los tipos de la agencia y me llamarás para pedirme una cita.

-¡Pero Edward, eso es una tontería!

Pero Edward se había marchado ya. Bella lo oyó echarse a reír justo antes de abrir la puerta y gritar:

-¿Es una tontería, preciosa? Tontería es la palabra clave de nuestra misión.

Bella esperó unos minutos, se dirigió al dormitorio y se acurrucó en la cama dispuesta a llamar. Uruk tuvo la atención de acompañarla.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Edward.

-¿Quién llama, por favor?

Bella giró los ojos en sus órbitas y suspiró. Bien, seguiría el juego.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella, me han dado tu nombre en la agencia de citas...

-Ah, sí, me dijeron que quizá recibiera tu llamada esta semana. La esperaba ansioso.

-Eh... ¿quieres que salgamos juntos, entonces?-preguntó Bella.

-Por supuesto, ¿has pensado en algún sitio?

-Se me ocurrió que quizá pudiéramos ir al Acuario, ¿has estado allí alguna vez?

-No, la verdad es que no. Bueno, desde que tenía diez años -puntualizó Edward.

-¡Estupendo! Mañana es sábado... ¿digamos a las dos en punto?

-Sí, bien.

-Fantástico, entonces nos vemos allí.

-¡Espera! -gritó Edward.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te reconoceré?

-¡Oh, Dios, Edward...!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Seguro que no actuaste en el teatro del colegio?

-¿Te han dado una foto mía en la agencia, quizá? -preguntó Edward a su vez, siguiendo el juego aun.

-No. ¿Qué te parece si te espero junto a las pirañas con aire de mujer perdida y sola?

-Trato hecho, yo llevaré una rosa roja.

-¡Oh, vamos, Edward! ¿Una rosa roja? Es demasiado típico.

-Lo siento, ¿prefiere la dama que lleve la rosa blanca? -inquirió Edward.

-Una rosa roja, de acuerdo -accedió Bella a punto de echarse a reír-. Tú, yo y las pirañas. Hasta mañana.

-Espero ansioso esa cita. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. ¡Edward, espera!

-¿Sí?

-Eres fantástico, lo digo en serio. Gracias. Te estoy realmente agradecida.

-De nada. Buenas noches, Bella -contestó Edward tras una pausa.

Bella colgó, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. La gata abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo enseguida. ¿Llevaría Edward de veras una rosa en la solapa?

La llevaba. Quizá fuera ésa la razón por la que el inocente Acuario le resultó tan romántico. O quizá fuera por la compañía, se dijo Bella. Le costaba trabajo ver las cosas en su verdadera perspectiva, pero en esa ocasión era una ventaja. De ese modo el ensayo parecía realmente una cita.

Edward se mostró encantador e infantilmente emocionado ante la exposición. Ladeaba la cabeza y le sonreía haciendo comentarios y produciendo en ella un efecto devastador. La tomaba de la mano y la llevaba de un sitio a otro. No la soltó hasta que salieron y vieron de nuevo la luz del sol. Contando el tiempo transcurrido en la cafetería, en total estuvieron en el Acuario casi tres horas y media.

-Ha sido divertido -comentó él-. ¿Te llevo a casa?

Bella abrió la boca para responder que sí, pero su forma de mirarla la detuvo. Debía guardar ciertas precauciones con el supuesto extraño. ¿Por qué Edward llevaba el juego tan lejos?

-No, gracias, tomaré un taxi. Tengo tres guardaespaldas esperando en casa y cinco amigas que llamarán a la policía, si no vuelvo en el plazo de una hora.

-Excelente -contestó Edward alargando una mano.

Bella la estrechó, pero su corazón echó a galopar al verlo inclinarse hacia ella. ¿Y todo por un beso en la mejilla?, ¿no era de lo más patético?

-Estaremos en contacto -se despidió Bella.

-Estupendo, Bella, has pasado el examen. Con buena nota. Ni un solo paso en falso. Estás lista para salir a escena.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ahora sólo hay que esperar.

-Esperar al día D -repitió Bella respirando hondo-. Lo tengo marcado en rojo en el calendario.

El día D llegó demasiado pronto para gusto de Bella. Había estado retrasándolo deliberadamente. Además, en lugar de imaginar un futuro perfecto con una pareja perfecta, su mente insistía en rememorar una y otra vez el encuentro con Edward. Por un lado eso la distrajo y evitó los nervios, pero por otro resultaba inquietante. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Bella guardaba cuidadosamente la rosa roja que él había llevado al Acuario.

Por fin había llegado el día D. Edward la llamó a la oficina para recordarle que iría a recogerla. La agencia tenía buen aspecto, pensó Bella mientras esperaban en la sala de espera. Estaba nerviosa, se aferraba a la mano de Edward como una niña asustada. Pero la cosa no podía ser tan terrible, se repetía. Sólo una pesadilla.

-Relájate, Bella. Si sigues apretándome la mano así, vas a cortar la circulación de la sangre a los dos. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? -preguntó Edward.

-Jamás pensé que vendría a un lugar como éste. Ni muerta.

-Bueno, no estás muerta.

-Aún...

-¿Sabes? Si me agarras así el empleado va a pensar que venimos a buscar a una tercera persona para completar el trío -rió Edward.

-¿En serio?, ¿crees que se ocuparán también de cosas así? No deberíamos estar aquí. Vámonos -afirmó Bella poniéndose en pie.

Edward la agarró de la chaqueta, la hizo volver a sentarse y le tendió una revista.

-Estaba bromeando, esta agencia tiene una reputación excelente. Toma, lee esto, así te distraerás.

-Justo lo que necesito, otro artículo acerca de la etiqueta en la primera cita -musitó Bella pasando páginas-. Ojalá escribieran artículos más prácticos, artículos sobre cómo conocer a hombres sensatos, deseosos de fundar una familia y a los que no les preocupe toda esa tontería del amor y el sexo.

-Esa tontería del amor y el sexo es la piedra angular sobre la que se asienta la familia, ¿no crees?

-Supongo, pero estoy convencida de que el amor puede surgir de una buena relación a nivel práctico, ¿no te parece? -preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, de todos modos no me queda tiempo, ¿verdad? -siguió preguntando Bella.

-No estoy de acuerdo, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo vas a cumplir treinta años, aún tienes tiempo.

-Sí, pero no lo digo sólo por mí, también es por mis padres. No saben que he roto con Micke.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward atónito.

-Viven lejos y que no los veo muy a menudo -explicó Bella encogiéndose de hombros-. Opté por la política de hechos consumados, y decidí que ya se lo diría todo cuando tuviera otro novio y estuviera embarazada. En realidad es patético, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, es comprensible -contestó Edward.

-Yo nací cuando mis padres eran muy mayores, y soy hija única. Ahora tienen setenta años, así que si quiero que mi hijo conozca a sus abuelos, más vale que me dé prisa. Además, el día que falten mis padres sólo me quedarán unos primos a los que no veo desde hace años.

-Y por eso quieres tener una familia -concluyó Edward.

En ese momento apareció un hombre en el dintel de la puerta.

-¿Isabella Swan?

-Sí, soy yo -contestó Bella poniéndose nuevamente muy nerviosa.

-Bienvenida, soy Anthony Fowler -contestó él estrechándole la mano-. ¿Y usted es?

-Edward Cullen.

-¿Y su relación...?

-Soy su consultor para citas -explicó Edward con naturalidad.

¿Por qué no había `dicho simplemente que era un amigo?, se preguntó Bella.

-Su consultor para citas, comprendo -comentó el señor Fowler-. ¿Y en qué difiere su trabajo del mío?

-Usted encuentra al hombre, yo la ayudo a formarse un juicio acerca de él.

-Comprendo -repitió el señor Fowler indicándoles que pasaran sin poner más pegas.

La entrevista comenzó de inmediato, pero no duró mucho. Ni tampoco fue desagradable, para sorpresa de Bella. A los diez minutos de entrar el señor Fowler abrió un cajón y sacó unos papeles, diciendo:

-Estos son tests de personalidad. Si los rellena usted, nos ayudará a encontrar a su pareja.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora? -preguntó Bella observando el grosor del montón de hojas.

-Puede llevárselos a casa y devolverlos mañana si lo prefiere.

-Bien, lo prefiero. Y luego, ¿qué?

-Introducimos sus datos en el ordenador. Por lo general salen unas cuantas parejas que pueden encajar. Entonces nosotros los entrevistamos y comprobamos que el ordenador ha hecho una buena selección. Luego, cuando tenemos por fin un par de candidatos, nos ponemos en contacto con usted y le ofrecemos los nombres y números de teléfono. Y después... depende de usted. Puede ponerse en contacto con ellos o no, es su elección.

-¿Les dan mi número de teléfono? -preguntó Bella.

-No -negó el señor Fowler con la cabeza-. Sólo proporcionamos los números a las mujeres, es una de nuestras normas de seguridad. Usted los llama, y si todo va bien concierta una cita. Si las cosas no salen bien, vuelve aquí y le buscamos otra pareja.

-Bien -suspiró Bella-. Entonces ahora tengo que esperar a que se pongan en contacto conmigo y luego llamar, ¿no?

-Exacto -confirmó el señor Fowler.

Al menos tendría unos días para prepararse.

Edward la agarró de los hombros nada más salir a la calle.

-¿Lo ves? No era para tanto. No hacía falta que estuvieras despierta y preocupada toda la noche.

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

Edward acarició su rostro por encima de los pómulos y contestó:

-Tienes ojeras.

-Estupendo. Bueno, ya está. Tengo un par de días para librarme de las ojeras y prepararme para impresionar a mi pareja. Y creo que saldrá bien, la agencia parecía muy profesional.

-Sí, he estado investigándola -asintió Edward-Tiene una reputación excelente. Es cara, pero merece la pena.

-¿Me ayudarás a rellenar los tests?

-No creo que sea buena idea, son tests de personalidad. No se deben falsear los datos.

-Es verdad -asintió Bella reacia a dejarlo marchar-Bueno, pero déjame que te prepare la cena, te lo debo.

-Gracias, me apetece cenar contigo –respondió Edward-. Pero no me debes nada. Me pagas por mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y ya que lo mencionas...

-¡Ah, ah!

-Exacto, no has cobrado el cheque -lo acusó Bella-. Lo he comprobado.

-No he tenido tiempo.

-Edward, ese dinero es tuyo. Si no cobras el cheque encontraré otro modo de pagarte -lo amenazó Bella sonriendo-. Ya sé... te compraré una escultura.

-Cobraré el cheque -se apresuró a decir Edward riendo-. Por favor, esculturas, no.

Una hora más tarde Edward preparaba una ensalada mientras Bella, que seguía rellenando tests de personalidad, se olvidaba por completo de la cena. Aquellos cuestionarios parecían satisfacer su mente estadística. Bella sólo tenía ciertas reservas en torno al modo en que la agencia haría los cálculos pero, por lo demás, aprobaba todo el proceso. Al ver que el agua hervía Edward se había hecho cargo de la cena sin que ella se diera siquiera cuenta.

-¿Sabes? Muchas de estas preguntas tienen realmente mucho sentido -musitó ella.

-¿Te sorprende? -preguntó Edward-. Mejor, así te arrancarán tus más profundos secretos.

-En serio, es muy lógico -insistió Bellaa-. Te preguntan tu opinión acerca de la familia, los hijos, temas de moral, de política. Ni siquiera tendré que preguntarle a mi pareja si quiere tener hijos, forma parte de la información básica. Y no me emparejarán con nadie que no quiera tenerlos. Estoy impresionada.

-Bien.

Edward comenzó a poner la mesa, de modo que Bella se vio obligada a recoger los papeles.

-Lo siento, se suponía que era yo quien haría la cena. Se me olvidó.

-Tranquila, sólo falta poner la mesa.

-Así que sabes cocinar, ¿eh? -añadió Bella.

-Claro -respondió Edward guiñándole un ojo-No se puede ser un soltero empedernido y no saber cocinar.

-Por supuesto, la comida rápida acabaría con tu figura y tus posibilidades de atraer a las chicas.

-¿Quieres decir que las mujeres sólo me quieren por mi cuerpo? -bromeó Edward fingiendo indignarse-. ¿Y qué hay de mi personalidad, mi inteligencia y mi encanto irresistible?

-Por no mencionar tu ego. Siéntate, yo pondré la mesa.

Edward se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, observándola sacar las cosas del armario.

-¿Es ésa una de las cosas de las que debe carecer tu hombre ideal, de un fuerte ego?

-Busco a un hombre hogareño, no a un conquistador empedernido -respondió Bella-. Y desde luego no debe tener un ego colosal. Hay una silla ahí debajo, la traje del dormitorio para ti.

-¿Para mí? -preguntó Edward sonriendo-. ¡Qué considerada!

-Bueno, más vale que vaya acostumbrándome a tener a alguien en casa.

-No lo dices con mucho entusiasmo.

-Es que cuesta acostumbrarse.

-He estado pensando... -continuó Edward-. No creo que sea buena idea casarse tan pronto, después de haber tenido sólo un novio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Bella probando la cena-. Mmm, esto está bueno, Edward, mejor que lo que pensaba preparar yo.

-Quizá no te des cuenta de lo que estás a punto de perderte. Deberías echar una cana al aire antes de casarte, tener una aventura.

-¿Una aventura? Yo no tengo aventuras -afirmó Bella.

-¿Cómo?, ¿nunca?

-¿Te refieres a aventuras de una sola noche con un completo desconocido? No, jamás.

-Bueno, me refiero a una aventura con alguien hacia quien te sientas atraída... sin compromisos.

-¿Y no puedo tener esa aventura y luego el compromiso y todo lo demás? -preguntó Bella.

-Claro, si encuentras con quién.

-Bien, pues centrémonos en eso –recomendó Bella.

-Está bien, tú eres la jefa. Pero sigo pensando que lo que necesitas es tener una aventura.

La sugerencia era interesante, se dijo Edward. ¿Y en quién había pensado para tener la aventura con ella? ¿él?

* * *

**Interesante no? preparense todas por que el proximo cap. abra el primer beso de Bella con... adivinen.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y su apoyo..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

TRES HOJAS, tres hombres: Tyler, Erick y Jacob. Sus datos, sus aficiones e intereses, y una corta biografía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era elegir a uno y llamar. Bella agarró el auricular y llamó a Edward.

-Lo tengo -dijo en cuanto él contestó.

-Bien, lo tienes. ¿Pero el qué? -contestó Edward reconociendo inmediatamente su voz.

-¡A los candidatos de la agencia! Tengo la información aquí delante.

-Comprendo.

-¿Puedes venir después del trabajo? Prometo que esta vez yo haré la cena -aseguró Bella.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Para trabajar -contestó Bella escueta-. ¿O es que vas a echarte atrás?

El silencio de Edward la asustó. No la habría sorprendido que él se echara atrás. Él no se jugaba nada, excepto la amistad que había surgido entre los dos. Por supuesto ella le pagaba, pero a Edward no le interesaba el dinero. Y Bella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo sola. Resultaba reconfortante tener a alguien a quien confiárselo todo.

-Claro, iré a tu casa. Aunque no sé para qué, pero allí estaré.

-Pediré pizza. ¿Te parece bien?

-Estupendo. Intentaré llegar hacia las siete, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward se sabía de memoria los datos de los tres candidatos. Bella se los había leído seis veces. Ella no sabía con cuál ponerse en contacto primero, pero él se negaba a darle su opinión y ejercer demasiada influencia sobre ella.

-Bien, a ver qué te parece esto: escribimos los nombres por orden de preferencia cada uno en un papel y luego nos los cambiamos -propuso Bella.

-Está bien -accedió Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero sólo si después eliges uno y lo llamas.

Bella escribió los tres nombres sin responder. El hizo lo mismo, y Bella le quitó el papel inmediatamente. Habían elegido al mismo candidato.

-Erick, ¿eh? -comentó Bella-. Es el primero en las dos listas. ¿Por qué?

-Parece una persona constante y estable.

-Bien, lo llamaré -afirmó Bella mirando el teléfono-. Supongo que debería hacerlo ahora, antes de que pierda el coraje.

-Estupendo -contestó Edward poniéndose en pie para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Buena suerte, sé que le gustarás.

Edward se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero no llegó lejos. Bella corrió tras él y le tiró de la chaqueta.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-A la cocina a pedir la pizza por el móvil. Quería darte intimidad.

-No pienso consentir que me dejes sola -aseguró Bella agarrándolo con fuerza de la muñeca.

Edward la miró un momento, le quitó el papel que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a pulsar los números en el teléfono móvil. Ella colgó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Llamar a Erick.

-¡Tú no vas a hablar con él! -exclamó Bella.

-No iba a hablar con él, sólo iba a pasarte el teléfono. Cuanto más lo pienses, peor.

Bella le quitó el móvil y se lo guardó en la chaqueta, al tiempo que decía:

-Quédate aquí, no hace falta que escuches. De hecho es mejor si no escuchas, pero a pesar de todo quédate aquí por si...

-¿Por si qué?

-Por si surge una emergencia.

-¿Qué emergencia? -preguntó Edward-. Nadie te amenaza, Bella. Y yo estoy tan perdido como tú. Jamás había hecho antes algo así.

-Bueno, pero quédate conmigo. Si me pongo a tartamudear o digo una tontería, cuelgas, ¿de acuerdo? Y si me desmayo, me echas agua fría.

Edward era incapaz de resistirse cuando ella le pedía un favor con ojos suplicantes. Ni siquiera lo intentó. Por eso dejó que lo arrastrara de nuevo al salón y lo hiciera sentarse en el sofá. Bella alcanzó el teléfono y se sentó tan cerca que prácticamente estaba en su regazo.

Bella estuvo encantadora al teléfono a pesar de los nervios, y a Erick pareció gustarle. Edward se quedó impresionado, aunque sólo pudo oír el murmullo de la voz de Erick. Bella colgó el teléfono ruborizada y lo abrazó.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¡Tengo una cita! El viernes. Parece una buena persona. No creo que sea un asesino ni nada por el estilo.

-Bien, estupendo. ¿Adónde vais a ir?, ¿al Acuario?

-No, él sugirió otro lugar, un restaurante que está frente a la agencia. Es terreno neutral, pero los dos conocemos la calle. No es mala idea.

-No -respondió Edward.

Mejor. No tenía muchas ganas de volver al Acuario, y esa vez para vigilar a Bella de la mano de su nueva pareja. Eso lo habría hecho sentirse... mal.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó Bella casi saltando-. ¡Tengo una cita! ¡Una verdadera cita con un hombre pensado para mí! Y todo te lo debo a ti.

-Eso no es cierto.

Bella no lo oyó, pero progresivamente se fue calmando y dejando de saltar hasta quedar al borde del sofá.

-Todo saldrá bien -repuso Edward.

-Tú no comprendes, es el viernes. Sólo quedan dos días.

-¿Y qué tienes que preparar?

¿Cómo un hombre inteligente podía hacer una pregunta así? Había miles de decisiones que tomar: el vestido, el perfume, el maquillaje, la altura de los tacones. Y había que definir la estrategia. Había un artículo en una revista sobre cómo impresionar a tu pareja que Bella, por supuesto, no había leído. Apenas le había echado un vistazo. Sin embargo recordaba cada detalle. ¿Quería mostrarse coqueta o tímida?, ¿misteriosa o abierta?, ¿comunicativa o callada? Ser una misma, por supuesto, pero... ¿qué aspectos resaltar? Las estadísticas resultaban infinitamente más sencillas.

-¡Las citas son un lío! -suspiró Bella.

Edward, sin embargo, siguió mirándola sin comprender. Sí, para los hombres era muy sencillo.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora? -preguntó él alzando las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

-¿Cuándo fue tu última cita, Edward?

-Debió ser el día que tú saliste con el señor Pie Atrevido y yo con la señorita Chicle Verde.

-Fuimos muy crueles dejando a Victoria allí -comentó Bella.

-Tranquila, la llamé al día siguiente y me disculpé. Estaba perfectamente. Incluso tenía pensado volver a ver a James.

-¿Y no has vuelto a salir con ninguna mujer?

-He estado ocupado -contestó él.

-Ah, lo siento, estoy echando a perder tu reputación.

-No te preocupes por mi reputación. Cuéntame, ¿va a venir a recogerte?

-No, nos encontraremos allí. Es una de las medidas de seguridad que sugirió la agencia -explicó Bella.

-Bien, y a propósito de seguridad, quería decirte una cosa: no deberías subir al coche de un extraño.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo jamás... -Bella se interrumpió.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, pero contigo es diferente -se defendió Bella.

-No me conocías.

-Pues me alegro de haber subido a tu coche. No habría llegado tan lejos sin ti -sonrió Bella-Aún estaría con James, escondiendo las piernas debajo de la silla.

Edward bajó la vista hacia sus piernas. Bella sintió la mirada como una caricia y se aclaró la garganta. -¿Harías una cosa por mí?

-¿Qué? -contestó él tras una pausa, tomándose su tiempo antes de alzar la mirada.

-¿Te importa que salgamos juntos para entrenar?

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho.

-¿Podemos repetir? -insistió Bella.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No, me sentiría mejor si fuéramos a un restaurante. Para practicar.

-Claro, ¿mañana?

-¿Y por qué no ahora? Olvídate de la pizza. Llamaré a ver si quedan mesas libres.

Nada más entrar en el restaurante una voz femenina llamó a Edward. Bella se preparó para conocer a una de sus conquistas, pero de pronto alguien la abrazó. Conocía aquel perfume.

-¡Aún estáis juntos! -exclamó Victoria abrazándolos a los dos-. ¡Es maravilloso!

Bella se acercó a Edward y lo rodeó por la cintura, diciendo:

-Sí, aún estamos juntos. He oído decir que James y tú salís juntos.

Edward la agarró a su vez, y Bella juró. Le costaba concentrarse cuando él estaba demasiado cerca.

-Bueno, en realidad no -repuso Victoria-. Salimos un par de veces, pero no es mi tipo. Pero es igual -sonrió mirando a Edward-. A decir verdad, tú me pareciste... un poco mayor.

-Tranquilo, cariño -lo consoló Bella-. Para mi gusto eres perfecto.

Edward gruñó. Bella se echó a reír, y Victoria abandonó el restaurante con su pareja.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, abuelo? -preguntó Bella.

Edward le apretó el hombro y calló. Bella respiró hondo nada más tomar asiento.

-¡El viernes vendré aquí a encontrarme con una persona a la que no conozco, no puedo creerlo!

-Todo saldrá Bien en serio -aseguró Edward-. Será como ahora: un hombre y una mujer en un restaurante. No es para tanto.

-No será como ahora -negó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza-. Cuando estoy contigo no estoy nerviosa, no espero nada, no hay nada que resolver. Ninguno de los dos tiene que pasar una prueba. No necesito impresionarte ni imaginar cómo te comportarías en la cama.

Edward pareció atragantarse a pesar de que ni siquiera les habían servido las bebidas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es lo que dicen esos artículos, que hay que visualizar situaciones íntimas antes de que surjan.

-¿Y las mujeres hacéis eso? -preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé, ¿y los hombres?

Edward pareció reacio a contestar. En lugar de ello se quedó mirando la vela encendida sobre la mesa. Buena respuesta.

-Sí, claro que lo hacéis. No es de extrañar -continuó Bella-. El artículo recomienda hacerlo para ayudarte a decidir qué sientes por tu pareja.

-¿Y has puesto tú a prueba esa teoría?

¿Contaban las imágenes que surgían involuntariamente en la mente? Sí, probablemente. La luz era tenue. Edward no la vería ruborizarse, así que podía contestar con naturalidad.

-Claro, la imaginación no hace daño a nadie.

-¿Y funciona? -siguió preguntando Edward.

-Más o menos. Supe que James estaba descartado antes incluso de que me pusiera el pie en la pierna.

-Así que tu hombre no sólo tiene que cumplir tus expectativas, sino que además tiene que aprobar tu examen sexual imaginario, ¿no?

-Sí -afirmó Bella.

Edward recogió la carta y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Mujeres! ¡Sí que sois raras! Menos mal que no tengo que meterme en tu cabeza para ayudarte con tus fantasías.

Eso era lo que creía él, pensó Bella.

-¿Qué tal estoy? -preguntó Bella girándose a un lado y otro, tratando de verse en el espejo desde todos los ángulos-. ¡Edward!, ¿qué tal estoy?

Qué pregunta tan típica. Cualquier hombre se arrodillaría rogando clemencia ante tanta insistencia. Además, la respuesta daba igual. Ninguna mujer veía en el espejo lo mismo que su hombre. ¿Su hombre?, se preguntó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Era así como pensaba en sí mismo?

-Y bien -insistió ella impaciente-. ¿Tengo buen aspecto?

-Estás preciosa, Bella -contestó él con sinceridad-. Adorable. Si dejaras de morderte el labio y fruncir el ceño, diría incluso que estás bellísima.

Bella lo miró a través del reflejo y comenzó a revolverse el cabello. Edward la tomó de las manos para que estuviera quieta.

-No, tu peinado es perfecto.

-No, no lo es.

-Lo es -insistió él-. Todo es perfecto. Estás preciosa. Lo digo en serio. Deja de preocuparte.

Bella se soltó y se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo con ansiedad.

-¿Parezco demasiado... algo?

-¿Demasiado qué?

-No sé -contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya sabes a qué me refiero, a que parezca que me he esforzado demasiado por gustar. ¿Crees que hay algo en mí que pueda asustarlo?

Edward gruñó y se pasó las manos por el cabello cobrizo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Todas las mujeres hacen esto antes de una cita?

-Tengo poca experiencia, pero creo que sí -contestó Bella.

-Pues os compadezco.

-Gracias.

-Me alegro de no tener hermanas -continuó Edward-. Esto es un tormento.

-¿No dijiste que tenías una hermanastra?, ¿no fue ella quien te arregló la cita con Victoria?

-Sí, pero mi padre se casó con su madre hace sólo un par de años. Somos amigos, pero no somos realmente hermanos -explicó Edward.

Bella asintió y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-Quizá no debiera ir de rojo. Es demasiado llamativo, ¿no?

-No, de rojo estás maravillosa. Y ahora apártate del espejo y relájate. Aún quedan diez minutos para que nos marchemos.

-¿Diez minutos? Hay tiempo de sobra para cambiarme -repuso Bella-. Y peinarme. Y si no voy de rojo, voy a tener que maquillarme de nuevo. ¡Edward!

-¡No vas a cambiarte, Bella! Estás perfecta. No lo líes todo.

-¿Seguro? -insistió Bella.

-Confía en mí, ese tipo no podrá creer en su suerte.

-¡Qué encanto eres! -exclamó Bella poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla-. Gracias, eres magnífico para mi autoestima.

-De nada.

-¿Y si él es horroroso?, ¿y si le gusta acariciarme con el pie como a James?

-Yo estaré allí -contestó Edward-. Al más mínimo problema, te rescataré. Como la última vez.

-¿Lo prometes?

Bella estaba preciosa con aquellos ojos chocolates expectantes alzados hacia él. Edward se imaginaba a sí mismo rescatándola una y otra vez.

-Sí, te lo prometo.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Edward.

-No lo estés. Relájate -recomendó él.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero yo no puedo. Me resulta físicamente imposible -explicó Bella-. La adrenalina me desborda.

-¿Te pusiste así de nerviosa con James?

-No, esa cita era sólo para practicar. Fui sin esperar nada en realidad.

-¿Y cuál es el problema ahora?, ¿tus expectativas?

-Exacto -confirmó Bella-. Además, tú lo elegiste.

-No confíes tanto en mí, Bella -gruñó Edward-Yo sólo elegí a un candidato, pero no es tu única oportunidad.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una niña -se disculpó Bella.

-Tranquila, yo estaré allí. Si ocurre algo, sólo tienes que hacerme una señal.

-¿Vas a raptarme y a besarme hasta que me estremezca? -preguntó Bella entre risas.

No era mala idea. La imagen tronó en la mente de Edward, dejándolo pensativo. No, no era en absoluto mala idea. Pero no creía que Bella pensara lo mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De nada -sacudió la cabeza Bella-. James hizo correr el rumor de que me raptaste y me besaste. Según parece tiene mucha imaginación.

-La idea es interesante, trataré de recordarla por si surge la ocasión -contestó Edward.

Bella sonrió. Creía que él hablaba en broma, no era en absoluto consciente de los derroteros por los que discurría su mente. No era de extrañar que necesitara ayuda con los hombres, era incapaz de adivinar qué pensaban.

-Gracias, Edward, te lo agradezco de verdad. Lo sabes, ¿no? -preguntó Bella abrazándose a él sin esperar respuesta y besándolo en la mejilla-. Eres buen chico para ser un conquistador. Menos mal que no salgo contigo, ¿eh? -bromeó ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Exacto, sales con Erick Cameron.

-Sí, y tengo algunas preguntas de última hora.

-Dispara -afirmó Edward.

-Bien, voy a una cita con un completo extraño. Al final de la velada... ¿se supone que debo besarlo?

-No debes hacer nada que no quieras.

-¿Pero cuál es la norma? -insistió Bella-. ¿Qué se suele hacer?

-No tienes por qué hacer lo mismo que los demás, Bella. Tú eres tú.

-Sí, pero yo quiero pasar la prueba, hacer lo que hace la mayoría. ¿Con beso o sin beso?

-Sin beso -contestó Edward rindiéndose al fin.

Bella pareció aliviada por una fracción de segundo, pero inmediatamente su rostro volvió a adoptar una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Seguro?, ¿no besas tú a tu pareja en la primera cita?

-No estamos hablando de mí, y como estás muy nerviosa lo mejor es que no haya beso -decidió Edward.

-¿Pero qué espera él?, ¿qué esperas tú de tu primera cita?

-Nada -respondió él un poco impaciente.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, no hay expectativas.

-¿Seguro? -insistió Bella poco convencida-. Porque he leído un artículo que decía que se debía besar en la primera cita, pero los besos debían ser como máximo de dos segundos y sin... ya sabes, sin lengua.

Edward alzó la vista al techo y respiró hondo. Luego dijo:

-Bella, a veces parece que tienes dieciséis años. ¿Dos segundos y sin... « ya sabes», sin lengua?

-Lo decía el artículo, y no era para adolescentes -alegó Bella con cierta culpabilidad-. Pero tienes razón, no debería sentirme tan insegura -añadió revolviéndose el pelo con frustración, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-. ¡Oh, Dios, Edward, qué lío! No debería salir. Soy uña estúpida, ¿verdad? ¡Esto es un lío! Quizá debiera simplemente...

-Bella... -la interrumpió Edward agarrándola de la muñeca-: relájate.

-¿Por qué has accedido a hacer esto, Edward? Es ridículo. ¡Te estoy preguntando cómo debo besar a un hombre, por el amor de Dios! Supongo que debería estar agradecida por el hecho de que no...

Bella estaba ruborizada, tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos y las manos frías, temblorosas. Edward abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo constructivo que la calmara, pero de pronto, sin saber cómo, la besó. No lo había planeado, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a ocurrir hasta que sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos de Bella y alzaron su rostro. Fue un movimiento rápido, sorprendentemente apasionado, y cuando acabó él sintió que había sido un error.

Aun así, satisfecho en cierto modo, Edward se negó a lamentarlo. La tensión entre los dos había estado ahí desde el principio, desde la noche en que se conocieron. Había llegado la hora de liberarla.

Bella se quedó en silencio durante una eternidad. Edward tampoco habló, simplemente la miró. Ella respiró hondo y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Fue un gesto tan significativo, tan inconsciente, que él tuvo que reprimirse para no volver a hacerlo. Entonces ella alzó los ojos inquisitivos hacia él.

-Eso ha sido muy interesante, Edward. ¿Es así como debo besarlo?

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró. A veces atacar era el mejor modo de defenderse, pensó. Los labios de Bella eran suaves, y además ella le había correspondido en la misma medida en que había actuado él. Aunque por supuesto Bella tenía otros planes. Sí, para ella era sólo un entrenamiento.

-No, ya te lo he dicho: sin beso. Así es como no debes besarlo.

-Comprendo -contestó Bella-. Lo has hecho para demostrarme lo que no debo hacer.

-No, lo he hecho para que te callaras y te tranquilizaras -negó Edward.

Ella sacudió la cabeza confusa y dijo: -¡Qué gracia!, pues no me ha tranquilizado.

-Bueno, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Al menos he conseguido que te callaras diez segundos.

Bella hizo un gesto de mal humor y frunció el ceño.

-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, te van a salir arrugas –advirtió Edward.

Bella salió corriendo al baño.

-¡Bella, era una broma! ¡No tienes arrugas!

-¡Me faltan sólo semanas para cumplir los treinta! -respondió ella a gritos-. Deben estar a punto de salirme. Jamás debes bromear acerca de las arrugas con una mujer que va a cumplir los treinta.

Edward se dirigió al baño y se apoyó sobre el dintel de la puerta.

-Lo siento, ya te lo he dicho: no tengo hermanas.

Bella se miraba al espejo y se ponía crema entre los ojos.

-¿Crees que esa crema va a evitar que te salgan arrugas? -preguntó él.

-No. Seguro que hay alguien muerto de risa nadando en la abundancia a costa de las mujeres.

-Las arrugas no son tan malas -repuso Edward-. Yo tengo.

-Sí, tienes arrugas en los ojos que destacan cuando te ríes, pero te hacen parecer más maduro y más atractivo -contestó Bella- ¡Hombres! No es justo. Definitivamente Dios no es mujer. El mundo sería muy diferente si lo fuera.

-¿Te importa dejar la discusión teológica para otro momento? Tenemos que marcharnos.

Bella obligó a Edward a dejarla en la puerta del restaurante y dar la vuelta a la manzana antes de aparcar y entrar en el local él también. De ese modo su pareja no sospecharía que iban juntos. edward giró los ojos en sus órbitas, pero obedeció.

Bella se sintió sola y abandonada a las puertas del restaurante. Era una idiota. Casi treinta años, y tenía que contratar a una carabina. Resultaba patético. Aunque inteligente, sin duda. Corrían tiempos peligrosos.

Llegaba pronto. Erick se retrasaba. Tenía tiempo de sentarse en la mesa, calmarse y prepararse. Miró por la ventana, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad a quien esperaba era a Edward. Era imposible que él la dejara tirada, tenía que llegar antes que Erick.

-¿Bella?

Por fin habían llegado. Los dos. Bella estrechó la mano de Erick y sonrió. Él tenía una sonrisa agradable, pasó sin dificultades el examen de la primera impresión. Erick se sentó. Bella observó a Edward, sentado solo en una mesa y escondido detrás de la carta.

Edward estaba aburrido. La noche anterior, igual que auténticos profesionales, Bella y él habían estado investigando el local y seleccionando las mesas ideales para la misión. Desde su sitio podía verlos a los dos sin que Erick se diera cuenta, e incluso podía oír en parte la conversación. La mesa era perfecta, pero Edward se sentía como un perfecto estúpido. Para empezar, jamás había salido solo a cenar. Y menos aún a un restaurante como aquél, lleno de parejas. La gente lo miraba con compasión.

En segundo lugar tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. Bella estaba superando la prueba a pesar de los nervios y el rubor. Se mostraba encantadora, divertida, y parecía llevarse bien con Erick. Y él también pasaba todas las pruebas, reconoció Edward a su pesar. Era educado y atento, no hacía nada que pudiera alarmarlo. Lo cual era bueno, se recordó Edward.

Edward trató de cenar lentamente, al ritmo de ellos. Era difícil, ya que ellos se interrumpían para hablar y él no. Debería haber llevado un periódico, algo para entretenerse. Tras pedir el postre Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella trataba de llamar su atención. Alzó una ceja inquisitiva, y ella hizo un gesto en dirección a los servicios. Edward se puso en pie y se dirigió allí. Minutos más tarde Bella pasó por delante de él y entró en el servicio de señoras.

¿Qué hacer? Edward vaciló. ¿Esperaba Bella que él entrara allí? Bella entornó la puerta, sacó un brazo y lo arrastró dentro. Por suerte se trataba de servicios individuales. Podían haberlo visto entrar y podrían verlo salir, pero nadie lo vería dentro.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿qué es tan urgente para arrastrarme hasta aquí?

-Lo había olvidado -susurró Bella-. El asunto del dinero. ¿Debo pagar?, ¿qué es lo habitual? En este tipo de citas parece lo justo, pero no quiero insultarlo. ¿Qué hago?

-No lo sé, yo siempre pago -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Porque quieres o porque se espera de ti?

-Ambas cosas, supongo.

-¿Y tus parejas suelen ofrecerse a pagar? –siguió interrogándolo Bella.

-A veces. Sobre todo en la primera cita, sí.

-¿Pero tú no se lo permites? -continuó Bella.

-Por lo general no, a menos que se muestren muy insistentes.

-¿Y suelen insistir?, ¿hasta qué punto?, ¿cuánto es mucho?, ¿cuánto es demasiado poco?

-¡Bella! -exclamó Edward agarrándola de los brazos-. Eres la mujer más neurótica que he conocido jamás. No va a ocurrirte nada malo si haces algo mal.

-Ed, déjate de charlas. Estamos llegando al postre, no queda tiempo. ¿Qué hago?

-De acuerdo, ofrécete a pagar. Si dice que no, insiste, pero no vayas demasiado lejos.

-Bien -contestó ella más tranquila, apoyando la frente en el pecho de él-. Me parece razonable. No vamos a pelearnos por la cuenta, ¿no?

-No -negó él dándole golpecitos en la espalda-. Enderézate, señorita. Todo saldrá bien. Parece un buen hombre.

-Sí, es majo. Verdaderamente agradable. Me gusta.

-Bien -respondió Edward tomándola de la barbilla y acariciando su labio con el dedo pulgar-. No te muerdas el labio. Sonríe. Eres guapa. Espero que ese tipo aprecie el privilegio de salir contigo.

-Gracias -sonrió ella débilmente-. Tú también eres verdaderamente agradable, Edward.

-Puedes apostar a que sí. Y ahora vuelve allí y enamóralo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y caminó dos pasos decidida, pero inmediatamente se giró de nuevo hacia él. Edward sacudió la cabeza en señal de advertencia y dijo:

-No, Bella. Lo estás haciendo bien. Ve y conquístalo.

Ella vaciló, sonrió y se marchó. Y Edward apretó los dientes. ¡Menuda suerte tenía Erick!

Bella se despidió de Erick a las puertas del restaurante. Le explicó que un amigo iría a recogerla allí y que se trataba simplemente de una medida de seguridad. Erick asintió y contestó que lo comprendía, y ella se quedó observándolo hasta que desapareció.

Todo había salido genial. Habría sido incluso perfecto de no haberla estado observando Edward. Al principio Bella había creído que su presencia le haría sentirse más segura, pero en lugar de ello... la había puesto más nerviosa. Pero no podía quejarse, Edward sólo cumplía su promesa. Sin embargo verlo allí sólo servía para recordarle el beso y suscitar en ella fantasías eróticas con mucha más frecuencia.

-¿Se ha marchado? -preguntó Edward a su oído, sobresaltándola.

-Sí, ya se ha ido.

-Enhorabuena, has sobrevivido a tu primera cita. ¿Qué tal? -preguntó Edward poniendo un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-No ha ido mal, en realidad ha estado bastante bien. Pero tú ya lo sabes, estabas delante.

-Parece que os lleváis bien -comentó él, pareciendo indiferente-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, es amable, lo hemos pasado bien.

Incluso a oídos de Bella aquellas palabras sonaban poco entusiastas. Él pareció darse cuenta y preguntó:

-¿Hay interés?

-Sí, eso creo. Probablemente esté interesado.

-Por supuesto que él está interesado –contestó Edward impaciente-, ¿qué hombre no lo estaría?

Me refería a ti.

-Ah, sí. Es amable, creo que me interesa.

-Repites mucho eso de amable, Bella.

-Bueno, es que lo es.

-Vamos -dijo Edward guiándola al coche-¿Crees que puede haber algo entre los dos?

-Sí, podría ser. Quizá.

-¿Volverás a verlo? -siguió preguntando Edward.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él confusa. Edward hablaba con un tono de voz brusco. ¿Acaso Erick no le había gustado?, ¿había visto en él algo peligroso, algo de lo que ella no se había percatado?

-Sí, el martes. Iremos a un museo.

-Bien.

Edward le abrió la puerta del coche y ella entró. A él no le había gustado Erick, era evidente. Bella se derrumbó. ¿Lo había juzgado mal?, ¿se engañaba? Tenía que ser. Sin embargo, ¿por qué Edward no le contaba nada? Nada más sentarse él al volante Bella preguntó:

-No te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, no tengo nada en contra de Erick.

-Edward, sé sincero. ¿Qué te dice tu instinto?, ¿me traerá problemas?

-Sinceramente, Bella -contestó Edward pasándose una mano por la frente y arrancando-, no veo ningún problema. Podría ser el hombre de tus sueños.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, así que... ¿puedo dar por terminado mi trabajo y desaparecer del horizonte?

-No -negó Bella, poco convencida aún-. Oh, no, te necesito, Edward. Vendrás al museo, ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué? Habéis roto el hielo, es un buen hombre... ¿cuál es el problema?

-Eres mi red de seguridad, como en el circo -explicó Bella-. Un instrumento necesario en un mundo cruel y malvado...

-Isabella...

-¡Por favor! -rogó ella.

Edward apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza, pero finalmente accedió:

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero no cuentes conmigo para siempre.

-No, por supuesto. Tranquilo. Algún día tendré que salir solita, lo sé.

-Sí, y algún día yo tendré que aprender a decir que no a una bella dama.

Y sobre todo a ella.

* * *

**Que les parecio? a mi me gusto mucho este cap. por Bella cuando se prepara para la cita y bueno por el primer beso con Edward :P... Que sucedera luego? que opinan? nos leemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

EDWARD se sentía como si abandonara a su chica. Observaba a Bella prepararse para la cuarta cita con Erick, la primera en la que él no haría de carabina, y respondía a sus miles de preguntas sin que ella hiciera caso de las respuestas. Por supuesto Bella no era su chica, pero Edward comprendía lo que sentía un padre.

Lo malo era que al contrario que un padre, Edward no podía llamarla por teléfono cada diez minutos. No, tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber cómo había ido el encuentro. Era horrible.

Bella estaba también muy nerviosa. Lo adivinaba en el lenguaje de su cuerpo, aunque ella lo negara.

-No, no estás bien, Bella. Estás casi temblando. ¿Por qué? Lo conoces, os lleváis bien. Yo no he tenido que intervenir una sola vez. No me necesitas. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto salir sin mí?

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

-Entonces, ¿qué? -preguntó Edward-. Cuenta, hablar ayuda.

-¿En serio, doctor Cullen?

-Venga usted aquí, señorita Swan -contestó Edward fingiéndose un doctor austriaco- Cuénteme sus problemas.

En lugar de sentarse, Bella caminó de un lado a otro unos minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a una decisión.

-Está bien, mi problema es éste: creo que puede que haya llegado el momento.

-¿El momento de qué?

-De besarlo -susurró Bella-. Creo que puede que esta noche sea ya hora de... besarlo.

La voz de Bella sonaba lo menos entusiasta que podía sonar. Parecía como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de pedir un limón agrio para cenar. Y a Edward no le costaba imaginar lo amargo que podía resultar. La idea le revolvía el estómago. ¿Hacía ella lo correcto?, ¿hacían los dos lo correcto? Edward observó su rostro pálido y sacudió la cabeza. Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-Bella, tienes que mirarte al espejo. Ahora mismo.

Edward la arrastró al baño. Ella obedeció. Sus miradas se encontraron en los reflejos. Bella estaba muy tensa.

-Mírate, estás aterrada, prácticamente parece que sientes náuseas. Si eso es lo que sientes ante la idea de besarlo, definitivamente no es la persona con la que debes concebir un hijo.

-No, no es eso, Edward -negó Bella-. Erick me gusta, en serio. No creo que fuera... terrible ni nada de eso. Es amable, divertido, mono. Erick no tiene nada de malo.

Bella se volvió y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Edward. Lo hacía a menudo. Y el gesto le hacía desear abrazarla, impedir que se marchara con otro hombre.

-¿Acaso falla en tu examen sexual mental?

-No exactamente

-¿Qué quieres decir? -siguió preguntando Edward.

-Erick es... es difícil de explicar. La verdad es que no he hecho ese examen mental con él porque la idea de besarlo me da... miedo. No sé por qué. Hasta ahora él parece perfecto para mí, debería querer besarlo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

-No lo sé, sencillamente no me parece bien. Serán los nervios, ¿no? Me encontraré bien cuando lo haya hecho, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no me pagas lo suficiente para este trabajo -declaró Edward hastiado-. Necesitas un psicoterapeuta, no un consultor.

Edward estaba de mal humor, y negarlo no servía de nada. Su comportamiento no era del todo honesto, no pensaba en los intereses de Bella ante todo. No le gustaba la idea de que ella besara a Erick Cameron. En absoluto. Bella apartó la cabeza, pero permaneció cerca de él.

-¿Qué crees tú?, ¿debo besarlo esta noche? -insistió ella.

-Isabella, ¿es que vas a planear cada detalle por adelantado?, ¿vas a calcular las probabilidades y los márgenes de error de cada acción?

-Si puedo...

-Bien, pues hazlo. ¡Pero a mí déjame en paz! Esto es cada día más absurdo.

-¿Dejarte en paz? -repitió Bella-. Tú eres el experto, estás aquí para ayudarme. Éste es un paso muy importante, y no quiero estropearlo.

-¡Piensa en lo que me estás pidiendo! No voy a darte un plano detallado del primer beso, Isabella. ¡Olvídalo! -exclamó Edward deseando darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

-¿No puedes darme alguna pista?

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Isabella?, ¿una demostración?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -gritó ella, bajando luego la voz y añadiendo-: Crees que soy ridícula, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, ya que lo preguntas, lo creo.

-Crees que soy estúpida y patética, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -gritó Edward deseoso de zarandearla-. Bella, deja ya de ser tan insegura. ¡Es insoportable!

-¿Te resulto insoportable?, ¿estás harto de mí?

-¡ Sí! Me pone enfermo ver lo que haces. Eres encantadora, inteligente, divertida, atractiva. No tienes ninguna razón para sentirte insegura.

-¿Crees que...?

Edward jamás había sido de la opinión de que hacer callar a las mujeres besándolas fuera una estrategia particularmente inteligente, pero no obstante lo repitió por segunda vez. Los labios de Bella eran suaves y seductores a pesar de haberse quedado paralizada por la sorpresa, y además ella respondió una fracción de segundo más tarde. Edward se relajó al sentir que lo abrazaba por la nuca y olvidó las razones por las que no debía besarla.

Y funcionó. El mundo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor, sólo existían Bella y él y su sabor, que pareció ahogar hasta la última neurona de su cerebro. Pero entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y ambos se separaron sobresaltados. Edward juró

sin atreverse a mirarla, se giró y apoyó la frente sobre el cristal de la ventana. Ella parpadeó y lo miró con ojos inmensamente abiertos, atónitos, inquisitivos. Pero Edward no podía responder a ninguna de las preguntas que ella le dirigía en silencio.

-Ahí tienes, un plano detallado del primer beso. ¿Contenta?

¿De dónde salía aquella absurda explicación? Edward no quería que Bella besara a Erick de ese modo. Ni de ese modo ni de ningún otro. Pero era la única respuesta razonable, ¿no?

-¿Lo ves? No es para tanto. Es sólo un beso, no tienes de qué preocuparte -añadió Edward.

-Sí, comprendo. Gracias por la demostración, Edward -contestó ella con calma.

¿Lo decía con sarcasmo? Edward se giró para observar su rostro y comprobarlo, pero Bella se había marchado a abrir la puerta. ¿Qué hacer? Bella estaba a punto de salir y besar a aquel tipo sólo porque él le había dicho que no era para tanto.

-No hagas nada que no desees hacer, Bella -recomendó Edward por última vez, volviéndose hacia la ventana-. Dijiste que no te hacía sentirte bien, así que no lo hagas. El juego se ajusta a las circunstancias, ¿comprendes? Las reglas son flexibles, puedes romperlas. Puedes decidirte incluso sobre la marcha.

Bella no respondió nada, así que Edward no supo si ella lo había oído.

-Adiós, Edward, márchate cuando quieras -se despidió Bella.

Isabella abrió la puerta y saludó a Erick. Edward fingió no escuchar cada palabra. Luego la puerta se cerró. Edward se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. ¿Sabría manejarse Bella sola?, ¿sabría él?

Erick parecía no darse cuenta, pero a Bella le costaba prestarle atención y no pensar constantemente en el apasionado beso que le había dado Edward. Otra vez. Parecía una respuesta automática. Ella decía que era una tonta, y él la besaba para hacerla callar. ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?, ¿por qué habría preferido hacer caso omiso del timbre de la puerta y seguir tomando lecciones en el sofá? Bella deseaba gritar, acurrucarse con Uruk en la cama y llorar. El ronroneo de la gata era perfecto para los corazones rotos.

¿Corazones rotos? Bella pinchó un tomate con el tenedor y reflexionó. ¿Había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de Edward? Su corazón echó a galopar al analizar la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia él y compararlo con lo que sentía por Erick. La enorme diferencia la asustó.

Bella respiró hondo y trató de olvidar. Buscaba un marido, no un tipo que se apuntara a la legión en cuanto oyera hablar de compromisos. Bella alzó la vista y sonrió a Erick. El sonrió a su vez, y ella trató de concentrarse en la conversación y enumerar mentalmente los puntos a su favor. Erick era guapo, agradable, encantador, y quería de la vida lo mismo que ella.

Toda la culpa era del beso. Era natural que la afectara, hacía más de un año que nadie la besaba. Cualquier beso de cualquier hombre la habría afectado. El de Erick, sin ir más lejos. Esa misma noche.

Nada más llegar al restaurante Edward observó que todo iba bien. Como de costumbre. Por desgracia. Erick y Bella charlaban y reían. Ella no parecía nerviosa. Por supuesto, porque estaba decidida a besarlo. Y una vez tomada la decisión la ansiedad desaparecía.

Edward apretó los dientes y presionó al camarero para que le diera una buena mesa desde la que observar. Por desgracia sólo quedaba libre una frente a Erick. Él lo vería, pero Bella no. Aunque pensándolo bien casi era lo mejor. Erick no lo conocía, y era posible que Bella se enfadara al enterarse de que los había seguido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿estaba celoso? Y si era así, ¿qué haría al respecto?, ¿tener un hijo con Bella? Edward sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Por supuesto que no. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

Un espía, se había convertido en un espía. Seguía al coche de Erick, que llevaba a Bella de vuelta a casa tras una eternidad en el restaurante y otra eternidad en el bar más próximo, donde ambos habían estado bailando. ¡Bailando! Por supuesto los seguía por el bien de Bella, tal y como ella le había pedido en otras ocasiones aunque no en aquélla.

Edward aparcó dos casas más allá y caminó hasta la puerta, donde Bella se despedía de Erick. O eso esperaba Edward. Se detuvo tras un árbol y los observó charlar y reír. Entonces Bella abrió el bolso y comenzó a buscar las llaves. Y Edward se puso tenso. ¿Le pediría Bella que entrara? Imposible, era demasiado pronto para eso. Ni siquiera se habían besado. Aún. No podía permitírselo.

De pronto Erick alzó una mano y la puso en el hombro de Bella, y antes de que Edward pudiera darse cuenta estaba corriendo en su dirección. La pareja se separó sobresaltada. Los dos lo miraron. Erick con sorpresa, ella enfadada. Ya se ocuparía de eso después.

-¡Bella! -sonrió Edward ampliamente, abrazándola, alzándola y haciéndola girar en el aire-. ¡Hola, cariño! Decidí pasar por aquí a charlar.

-¿No estabas en el' restaurante? -preguntó Erick señalándolo con un dedo-. Estoy seguro de haberte visto en el restaurante. Estabas solo, en una mesa junto a la puerta de la cocina.

-Eres observador -comentó Edward.

-¿Estabas en el restaurante? -preguntó Bella.

Edward sonrió, agarró del hombro a Bella, que trató de soltarse, y se presentó:

-Tú debes ser Erick, yo soy Edward. Un amigo de Bella. Quizá me haya mencionado, ¿no?

-No, creo que no. Bueno... -contestó Erick mirando a Bella-. ¿Todo bien?

Ella asintió. Parecía incapaz de articular palabra, pero su furia se desataría pronto. Erick los miró a ambos indeciso y añadió:

-Bueno, me voy. ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

Bella tartamudeó algo y asintió. Erick se marchó, y acto seguido Bella alzó la vista hacia Edward con ojos negros de ira. Dirigida toda hacia él. La realidad pareció golpearlo de pronto. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿y por qué?

Bella abrió la puerta, y Edward se coló. Ella parecía dispuesta a darle con ella en las narices.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó Bella enfadada, cerrando la puerta.

-Ibas a invitarlo a entrar, ¿verdad? -la acusó Edward-. ¡Hace un par de horas te repugnaba la idea de besarlo, y ahora ibas a invitarlo a entrar!

-¿Y qué? Me estaba contando una larga historia, así que le dije que pasara un minuto en lugar de quedarnos sentados eternamente en el coche.

-¿Y crees de verdad que él iba a limitarse a charlar?

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó a su vez Bella-. No todos los hombres interpretan una invitación a tomar café como una invitación a la cama, Edward.

-La mayoría sí -gruñó él.

-¿Y qué si lo invito a pasar la noche?, ¿por qué no? ¡Ah, claro! -respondió Bella sin esperar la contestación de él-. Temes que lo eche todo a perder y lo espante, y tengas que empezar el trabajo otra vez desde el principio.

-No exactamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

Bella se quedó mirándolo, esperando una respuesta. Estaba roja de ira y sus ojos echaban chispas de fuego.

-¡Dios, Edward!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?, ¿te das cuenta de la impresión que le has causado? Ahora Erick creerá que eres mi ex y que me sigues o algo así. Tendrás suerte si no llama a la policía.

Bella caminó nerviosa y furiosa de un lado a otro, se quitó el abrigo y los tacones y añadió:

-¡Apuesto a que no vuelve a llamarme nunca más, y será por tu culpa!

-Bueno, pues buen viaje.

-Él podría ser el hombre ideal, ¿sabes? -continuó Bella con los brazos en jarras-. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¿A la perfección? -repitió Edward-. ¡Hace dos horas estabas a punto de vomitar ante la idea de besarlo!

-Los nervios -contestó ella-. Me gusta. Y yo le gusto. ¡Todo habría ido bien si me hubieras dejado besarlo!

Bien, así que no se habían besado en el coche. Edward sonrió satisfecho. Pero fue un error. Bella sacudió la cabeza disgustada, se acercó a escasos centímetro y elevó la voz hasta casi gritar:

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema, Edward?

Estaba preciosa. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, toda su atención se la dirigía a él. Edward se sintió tentado de abrazarla y besarla, de demostrarle cuál era su problema. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, diciendo:

-Necesito tomar algo.

-Sírvete tú mismo -contestó ella siguiéndolo-. ¿Por qué has ido al restaurante?

-Es una suerte que fuera, ¿verdad? Es evidente que todavía no sabes lo que haces -contestó Edward sacando una cerveza.

-No te comprendo, Edward. Llevamos semanas trabajando en esto. ¿Por qué has tenido que arruinarlo todo?

-Es sencillo -dijo él abriendo la botella y dando un sorbo-. Ese tipo no es el adecuado para ti. Tienes que buscar más.

-No necesito buscar más, sólo necesito a alguien...

-Adecuado, lo sé -la interrumpió Edward-. Me has dicho muchas veces lo que buscas. Bien, pues olvídalo. Erick no sirve.

-¿Por qué?, ¿has descubierto algo nuevo acerca de él?

-Sí.

Bella cambió de actitud de pronto, su enfado se desvaneció en parte y su voz perdió fuerza.

-¿Sí?, ¿el qué?, ¿algo malo?

Edward dio un largo trago mientras pensaba qué contestar.

-Sí, algo malo.

Bella esbozó una expresión de preocupación, olvidó definitivamente la ira y se apoyó en la pared. Parecía sola, triste. Y todo eso sólo de pensar en perder a Erick. Los celos lo corroían.

-¡Dios! -susurró ella-. Tenía que haber algo malo, lo sabía. Dímelo, Edward, ¿qué es? Está casado, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Peor aún? -siguió preguntando ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh, Edward!, no irás a decirme que es un criminal, ¿verdad?

-No.

Bella estaba impaciente y aterrada. Se acercó a él y puso un puño en su pecho, tratando de hacerlo hablar.

-¿Qué es, Edward?, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¡Dímelo!

Edward se restregó la cara varias veces, pero no sirvió de nada. No recuperaba la sensatez ni siquiera utilizando todas sus tácticas para retrasar el momento de contestar. Estaba a punto de decirlo, era incapaz de reprimirse. Respiró hondo, alzó la vista, y por fin lo soltó:

-Que no es yo

* * *

**Que les parecio? dejen sus opinones, no les costara mas de 5 min. =)**

Capitulo 7


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Capitulo 8

AQUELLAS palabras resonaron en el aire largamente. Edward se sentía desfallecer esperando la respuesta de Bella. No sabía qué esperaba, no sabía qué quería que sucediera, pero contenía el aliento. Bella tragó. Apartó él puño de su pecho y dio un paso atrás. Estaba totalmente desorientada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que él no es tú?

Edward dejó la cerveza y dio un paso adelante. Estaba a escasos centímetros de Bella, podía oler su fragancia, sentir su aliento. Temblaba ante los esfuerzos de reprimirse para no tocarla. Bella no se acobardó, sostuvo su mirada.

-Cuando pienso en que tú lo besas, siento que todo en mi interior se desgarra -susurró él con voz ronca-. Cuando te veo darle la mano, siento deseos de arrancarle los brazos. Cuando los veo reír, siento deseos de meterlo en un avión a Singapur.

-Edward...

-Te deseo -añadió él con firmeza-. Te quiero para mí.

El silencio se prolongó. -Edward...

La voz de Bella era apenas un susurro. El brillo de sus ojos demostraba que esas palabras significaban algo para ella. Edward alzó la mano y le recogió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Y dejó la mano allí, en la curva de su mejilla, comenzando a acariciarla. Los centímetros que los separaban parecieron desvanecerse sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera.

Se sentía bien con ella en sus brazos. Bella tenía una mejilla suave, un cabello sedoso. Edward besó su piel, olió su fragancia suave y delicada. Sintió los labios de Bella moverse contra su mejilla, pero no acariciándolo, sino buscando las palabras. Sin embargo no oyó nada. ¿Qué trataba de decirle?, ¿que parara?, ¿que siguiera?, ¿que se dejara de tonterías y la besara?

Bella no contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo. Podía escapar de él si lo deseaba, pero sólo le quedaban unos segundos. Era suya. Sí, suya. El sentimiento posesivo era ridículo, pero lo impulsaba a abrazarla con fuerza, con desesperación. Ella disponía sólo de unos segundos.

¿O no? Bella no era suya. No debía desearla. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus expectativas de futuro. Sin embargo así era. Y ella tampoco debía desearlo. No obstante se lo estaba diciendo en ese momento, aunque sin palabras.

Aun así...

¿Por qué no la besaba?, se preguntó Bella. Apenas podía pensar dadas circunstancias: envuelta en sus brazos, con los labios de Edward sobre su mejilla, con sus dedos enredados en el cabello... Edward la deseaba. Y por si sus palabras no habían resultado suficientemente convincentes, la tensión de su cuerpo lo confirmaba. Los corazones de ambos galopaban.

Las manos de Bella habían quedado prisioneras entre los cuerpos de los dos. Bella trató de liberarlas, pero entonces Edward, para su sobresalto, comenzó a soltarla. Inmediatamente Bella se presionó contra él tratando de evitarlo, lo sintió dar un paso atrás y quedar acorralado con la espalda contra la nevera. Lo siguió, alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos un segundo y se abrazó a él. Enredó los dedos en su cabello y tiró de su cabeza hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo.

Pero Edward se resistía. Sus ojos la escrutaban como si estuviera tratando de descifrar el verdadero sentido de la vida.

-Edward -murmuró Bella-. Estoy tratando de besarte. Colabora, por favor.

El sonrió, pero sus ojos expresaron terror además de vacilación. Era fácil reconocer ambos sentimientos. Bella se derrumbó. Naturalmente, Edward tenía miedo. Estaba convencido de que ella le pediría más de lo que podía darle. Probablemente al día siguiente reservara un billete para Pakistán. Bella sonrió adoptando una actitud protectora.

-Tranquilo, Edward, ya lo sé -susurró Bella-. Ni tú eres lo que yo busco, ni yo soy lo que buscas tú. Pero no importa, aun así podemos... besarnos una vez, ¿no? ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?

El brillo de pánico de los ojos de Edward se transformó en confusión e indecisió trató de decir algo, pero Bellaa aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo. Mordisqueó sus labios hasta vencer su resistencia, y cuando él por fin le devolvió el beso con voracidad, con pasión, agarrándola de la cabeza y besándola como si fuera incapaz de saciarse de ella, Bella sonrió.

Jamás se saciaría de ella.

-¡Oh, Dios, Bella! -musitó Edward enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Él estaba temblando. O quizá fuera ella. Era difícil saberlo. Tampoco podía descartar un temblor de tierra.

-Quizá debiéramos... -comenzó a decir Edward.

¿Sabía qué quería?, ¿parar? No, de ningún modo. ¿Quitarse la ropa? Sí, definitivamente. Edward se aferró al borde del jersey de Bella, pero finalmente cerró el puño. No, aún no. Primero necesitaban hablar. No, no hacía falta hablar.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de que esto es...? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad quieres...?

Edward la sintió respirar hondo, dispuesta a interrumpir sus divagaciones. Y se armó de coraje. Bella lo agarró de las solapas y enterró el rostro en su cuello, diciendo:

-Edward, cállate.

Gracias a Dios. Una vez más se besaron, y Edward no volvió a preocuparse por si debían hablar o no. Hasta que sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Bella lo miró, respiró hondo, se giró de espaldas a él y contestó casi a gritos.

Era Erick. Evidentemente. Quería asegurarse de que ella estaba a salvo. Buen hombre, admitió Edward a pesar de los celos. Bella colgó y se enderezó antes de girarse de frente. Tenía la ropa descolocada, estaba despeinada.

-¡Dios! -susurró ella-. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza confuso No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que ella daba marcha atrás. Sus ojos casi reflejaban horror. Edward se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De verdad necesitas que te conteste?

-No.

-Bien, porque si fuera así es que necesitas muchas más lecciones.

-Comprendo -contestó ella cruzándose de brazos también-. Así que eso formaba parte de las lecciones, ¿no?

-No pienso dignarme a contestar -dijo Edward, respondiendo de inmediato-: Tú sabes que no.

-¿Pero por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Hacer qué? Tú me besaste, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, después de que tú me dijeras que...

-Que te deseo. Sí, te deseo -declaró Edward- Quiero eso y mucho más. Es evidente lo que quiero, ¿no?

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que ella sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista, diciendo:

-Sí, una aventura. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Tal y como tú dijiste, «una relación sin ataduras con alguien que te atraiga». Sin compromisos, sin futuro, familia o hijos. Eso es lo que quieres conmigo, ¿verdad? Lo que crees que yo debo tener antes de atarme a alguien para siempre. Quieres que tengamos una aventura.

Sí, seguramente era eso. Al menos eso suponía Edward. ¿Qué otra cosa podía querer? Edward asintió sin mucha convicción. La deseaba a ella, ésa era la palabra clave.

-No funcionaría, Edward. Yo no soy de ésas, no hago esas cosas. Tú sabes lo que quiero -continuó Bella trémula-. Y aunque me... -Bella se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza-. Tú no eres lo que yo quiero -repitió desgarrando el alma de Edward-. No eres estable, no eres responsable. No eres adecuado. Me lo has dicho tú mismo. No eres lo que quiero, Edward. No.

-¿Y él sí? -gritó Edward-. ¿Ese tipo sí es lo que quieres?

-Sí, lo es. Es adecuado para mí. Tú... no.

-Quizá yo no sea lo que tú crees -la contradijo Edward tragando.

Bella lo miró con sus ojos chocolate, teñidos de deseo. Eso lo hizo concebir esperanzas y desesperarse al mismo tiempo.

-¿No lo eres?

Edward no sabía cómo responder. Él no era lo que ella deseaba, eso no podía remediarlo. Y Bella tenía razón. Aquella vez no sería diferente de otras: huiría en cuanto se sintiera atrapado. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente? No era justo jugar con los sentimientos de Bella. Ella había sido muy clara desde el principio.

¿Pero por qué no sentía deseos de tomar un avión a Finlandia sólo de pensarlo?

-Has dejado las cosas muy claras, Edward. Tú no eres lo que yo quiero... -repitió Bella en un susurro.

Edward endureció el corazón al oírlo, se puso a la defensiva. ¿Cómo había consentido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos sabiendo que ninguno de los dos era lo que quería el otro? Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tenso, diciendo:

-Lo sé, ya te había oído la primera vez. Adiós, Isabella.

-Edward...

La voz de Bella parecía suplicar, llorar. Lo persiguió durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Esta tarde estás lejos.

Bella apartó la vista de la escultura que contemplaba y sonrió en dirección a Erick.

-Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. No pretendía aburrirte.

-No me aburres -objetó Erick tomándola de la mano para llevarla a ver la siguiente obra.

El contacto no la hizo sentir nada, no veía estrellitas. No era justo, Erick era el hombre adecuado para ella.

-Ésta es interesante -comentó Erick.

Bella la observó. Era la típica pieza a la que Edward habría llamado una horrible obra de arte.

-A juzgar por tu forma de sonreír debe gustarte mucho -añadió Erick.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Edward de la cabeza? El no era lo que ella quería. Bella deseaba una familia, hijos. Y no podía arruinar su plan persiguiendo el arco iris. Pero no podía negarlo, lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos al amigo en el que Edward se había convertido. Y echaba de menos también al amante en el que, a pesar de todo, quería que se convirtiera.

Edward no era lo que ella deseaba, Bella se lo había dicho. Pero en cierto sentido era mentira. Y él tenía que saberlo. Lo malo era que ella tenía planes, y él no era sino un obstáculo para llevarlos a cabo. ..

Erick la guió a través de la galería hasta la cafetería junto a la entrada. Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que estuvieron sentados.

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?, ¿no quieres ver el resto? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí, pero no es muy divertido con una mujer en estado comatoso a mi lado.

-Lo siento, a veces me pasa.

-Tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?

-Eso suena fatal -afirmó Bella.

-El otro día, en la puerta de tu casa, ese hombre...

-¿Sí?, ¿qué ocurre con él? -preguntó Bella a la defensiva-. Se portó como una auténtica bestia, ¿verdad? Sólo trataba de protegerme.

-Exacto, como la bestia protegiendo a la bella, ¿no? -sonrió Erick.

Erick era encantador. Con sólo que surgieran unas cuantas chispas a su alrededor... Bella fue incapaz de articular palabra, pero ésa pareció ser suficiente respuesta para él.

-No sé por qué sigues saliendo conmigo cuando es evidente que hay algo muy serio entre vosotros dos -continuó Erick.

-Es complicado -musitó Bella-. Realmente no hay nada entre nosotros. Edward es... bueno, no queremos las mismas cosas de la vida. Sus sentimientos hacia mí no son... -Bella se aclaró la garganta-. Bueno, dejémoslo en que es complicado.

-Por lo que yo pude ver sí había algo entre vosotros, lo cual es un excelente principio -contestó Erick encogiéndose de hombros-. Es exactamente lo que no hay entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Somos compatibles, pero falta algo, ¿no crees?

Erick rompía su relación con ella, pensó Bella suspirando, sonriendo y asintiendo en su dirección con cierto alivio a pesar de todo. Volvía al punto de partida.

Faltaba sólo un día para el primer cumpleaños de Danny, lo cual significaba que faltaban dos días para el de Bella. Y las perspectivas eran más negras aún que antes. No sólo había perdido un posible marido, sino que había perdido además a su mentor. Y de paso Bella había perdido el corazón, pero eso trataba de olvidarlo.

-No creo que las serpientes tengan ojos azules -comentó Bella poniéndole al pastel dos caramelos azules en el lugar de los ojos-. No puedo creer que vayamos a pintar un dibujo de tres colores en la tarta.

-Quiero que parezca una serpiente de verdad-contestó Alice.

-¿Con veneno y todo?

-¡Qué graciosa! No es una serpiente venenosa. ¿Qué tal tu pareja de la agencia?

-Bien, poco venenosa. Pero no es asunto tuyo-contestó Bella.

-Ya no me cuentas nada. Sigues viéndolo, ¿verdad? ¿O es que ahora ves a otro?

-No, no hay ningún otro.

-¿Y Edward?, ¿sigue ayudándote? -continuó preguntando Alice.

-No, sólo me ayudó en los primeros pasos. Ahora estoy sola.

-Comprendo. Veo que voy a tener que emborracharte para que me lo cuentes todo. ¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?

-Ahora que lo dices, quizá me emborrache. No sería mala idea -contestó Bella.

-Pero harás una fiesta, ¿no?

-No lo sé, no tengo planes -respondió Bella-. Ni ganas. Probablemente encienda una vela para celebrar mi juventud perdida y me pase la noche pensando en los años dorados.

-¡Venga, vamos! -la animó Alice-. Tienes que celebrarlo. ¡Ya sé!, daremos la fiesta aquí. Como es al día siguiente de la de Danny no hará falta ni mover los muebles. Seguro que sobra comida.

-Sí, leche y tarta con forma de serpiente.

-¡Está decidido, daremos la fiesta aquí! -insistió Alice.

Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, se dijo Bella de vuelta a casa. Además, emborracharse y hablar sin parar de Edward a sus amigos siempre era mejor que acurrucarse con Uruk y comer chocolate.

* * *

**Chachannnnnnnnnnnnnn... como la ven? al final no paso nada, por ahora.. porque el siguiente capitulo se viene con todo... quedan solamente dos asi que congeturen finales jejejeje... gracias por los reviews son el combustible para seguir con la historia... nos leemos prontito**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9

BELLA vagó por la tienda de juguetes. Aquél era su último día con veintinueve años. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocurrido algo así? Una persona de treinta años era una persona madura alguien que sabía qué hacer con su vida, casada y madre. Ella, en cambio, ni siquiera tenía a alguien especial junto al que despertar al día siguiente, alguien que la abrazara medio dormida, susurrando que aún la amaba a pesar de haber cumplido tantos años. Bella se detuvo ante la sección de instrumentos musicales. Sí, necesitaba aporrear algo.

-¿Una batería? -dijo Alice horrorizada.

-Es muy terapéutica -comentó Bella en su defensa-. Cuando Danny se enfade, puede aporrear el tambor y desarrollar su talento artístico al mismo tiempo.

-Jazz, Bella le ha comprado a nuestro hijo una batería -anunció Alice no, muy contenta.

-Te dije que antes o después acabaría por castigarnos por obligarla a salir con James -contestó Jasper con idéntica expresión de horror.

-Bueno, ya basta. También le he comprado un juego de científico. Mira, Danny acaba de descubrir que le cabe la cabeza en la caja. Basta con que tires todos los tubos de ensayo.

Alice recogió al niño, le sacó la cabeza de la caja y preguntó:

-Esa batería, ¿viene con tapones para los oídos para los padres?

-Me temo que no -respondió Bella.

-Bien, entonces voy a dictar ahora mismo una nueva regla: Danny podrá tocar la batería cada vez que su tía Bella venga de visita.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Alice puso a Danny en brazos de Bella y rogó:

-Ayuda al niño del cumpleaños a recibir a sus invitados, ¿quieres? Iré a preparar café. Parece que la gente se adelanta.

Bella llevó al niño a la puerta y abrió, quedándose inmediatamente atónita.

-¡Edward! -exclamó casi tartamudeando, incrédula.

-Sí, el mismo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Era maravillo volver a verlo, aunque Bella no sabía si creer lo que veían sus ojos. Alice pasó por delante de ella y abrazó a Edward con la mayor naturalidad. Le quitó a Danny de los brazos y se lo tendió a él. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo. Bella se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa aquí? No sabía que os conocierais-dijo.

Edward esbozó una expresión de culpabilidad. Alice en cambio parecía encantada.

-¡Sorpresa! Tu Edward es mi hermanastro Ed -explicó Alice.

-¿Y tú lo sabías...? -preguntó Bella en dirección a Edward.

Le había dicho cien veces que con él se sentía a salvo porque era un extraño, que lo que le contaba era absolutamente confidencial, y que no quería que ningún amigo hablara de ello a su espalda. Por supuesto que Alice conocía sus planes desde el principio, pero era la única. Y Edward no se había sorprendido al verla en el cumpleaños de Danny, así que él también debía saber que Alice y ella eran amigas desde el primer momento.

-Fue culpa mía -se acusó Alice-. Fui yo quien le pidió a Edward que te vigilara.

-¿Que me vigilara? -repitió Bella.

-El día de tu... cita con James -explicó Alice mirándolos a los dos y comprendiendo que quizá hubiera debido omitir ese último detalle-. Quiero decir...

Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido... un horrible sentido.

-¿Quieres decir que todo estaba planeado, que mandaste a Edward a espiarme? -continuó preguntando Bella, alzando la voz-. ¿Le pediste a Edward que me rescatara de James?

-No, Bella, no fue así -contestó Alice-. Estaba preocupada por ti, sólo quería que te vigilara por si la cosa se ponía fea.

-Rescatarte fue idea mía -declaró Edward-. No formaba parte del plan. Fue algo... impulsivo. Y no podía confesarte que Alice es mi hermanastra por que había prometido guardar el secreto. Lo siento -se disculpó Edward mirándola brevemente a los ojos-. No pretendía engañarte.

-Tenía miedo de que no aceptaras la ayuda de Edward si te enterabas de que lo conocía -continuó explicándose Alice-. Y estabas tan contenta con tu plan... por eso lo chantajeé para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Bella contuvo la respiración hasta estar segura de que no se pondría a gritar y llorar. Entonces hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, y dijo:

-Tranquilos, no importa. Estoy bien, lo comprendo.

La ansiedad de los rostros de ambos se tornó de pronto en confusión.

-¿No estás enfadada? -preguntó Alice.

-No.

-¿Es que no vas a decirnos que nos metamos en nuestros propios asuntos y te dejemos en paz?

-No. Gracias por cuidar de mí, Alice. Y gracias a ti, Edward, por... ayudarme -contestó Bella-. De verdad. Y ahora... creo que tengo que llevar una serpiente al comedor.

Alice la alcanzó en la cocina. Bella daba los últimos toques a la serpiente y trataba de no pensar. Primero tenía que estar segura de poder dominarse, sólo después reflexionaría sobre la noticia de la que acababa de enterarse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?, ¿por qué no estás furiosa?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Tú sólo querías mi bien. Igual que Edward.

-Te engañamos, prácticamente te mentimos. Deberías estar enfadada.

-No lo estoy. ¿Le pongo la vela ya?

Bella se sentó frente a Edward con el corazón acelerado. Él evitaba su mirada, pero de momento a ella le bastaba con verlo. Al principio se había enfadado, pero enseguida se había dado cuenta de que ni Edward ni Alice querían más que su bien. Mirando atrás comprendía la expresión apesadumbrada de Edward cada vez que ella le decía que era perfecto porque era un extraño. En realidad no le había dado la oportunidad de salir airoso de la situación, hiciera lo que hiciera ella se habría sentido herida y humillada. Edward no podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería negarse a ayudarla.

Sin embargo lo que de verdad había borrado el enojo de Bella esa tarde era el hecho de pensar que jamás habría conocido a Edward sin la intervención de Alice. Se habrían conocido en aquella fiesta, pero se habrían separado y nada de lo sucedido entre ambos habría tenido lugar. Bella no podía soportar siquiera pensarlo.

Porque había merecido la pena. Y darse cuenta de ello acabó con la última de las barreras levantadas en torno a su corazón. Bella se había dado cuenta entonces de que no se había alejado de Edward porque él tuviera terror a los compromisos y no quisiera fundar una familia, ésa no era ni siquiera la más importante de las razones. El verdadero motivo era el terror que le producía la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él. Tenía miedo de terminar sola y con el corazón destrozado otra vez.

Durante la fiesta Bella esperó la oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas, de decirle... en realidad no sabía qué decirle, pero ya improvisaría. Sin embargo con tanto niño fue imposible. Y cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron un poco Edward había desaparecido.

Había perdido su oportunidad. Aunque siempre podía llamarlo por teléfono. O, mejor aún...

¿Qué debía vestir una mujer de casi treinta años para comenzar con buen pie su primera aventura? Nada más llegar a casa Bella abrió el armario. Algo rojo. Edward había dicho que estaba guapa de rojo. Bella sonrió decidida y miró el reloj. Las tiendas estaban aún abiertas. Definitivamente se vestiría de rojo.

Dos horas más tarde Bella aparcó frente a la casa de Edward. Estaba lloviendo. De camino al portal del edificio de apartamentos vaciló por primera vez. ¿Cómo respondería él? Edward no había hablado mucho durante la fiesta de cumpleaños. Bella llamó por el intercomunicador. Quizá ni siquiera estuviera en casa. No tuvo mucho tiempo para desesperarse, porque casi de inmediato él contestó. Entonces Bella supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Hola, Edward

-¿Bella?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Sube.

El ascensor era grande, estaba cubierto de espejos. Bella evitó mirarse. Por fin las puertas se abrieron. Edward la esperaba en el descansillo.

Bella volvía a él.

Edward la observó confuso pero emocionado. Había pensado ir a visitarla al día siguiente, el día de su cumpleaños, sin anunciarse. Pero eso era todo lo que sabía, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella quisiera volver a verlo. No se había atrevido a acercarse a ella en casa de Alice, era demasiado arriesgado. Por no mencionar que había allí demasiados testigos. Además lo asustaba la forma en que ella había reaccionado al enterarse del engaño, con tanta calma.

-Hola, Edward -saludó ella tratando de sonreír.

Bella llevaba el paraguas aún abierto en el ascensor. Edward lo señaló.

-¿Llueve en el ascensor?

-Ah, no, es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza -respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Bella cerró el paraguas y lo guardó en el paragüero de la entrada junto a los otros trece paraguas de Edward, regalo de su madre.

-No me extraña que tus vecinos me miraran y se rieran. ¿Puedo pasar?

En realidad Bella ya había entrado, pero Edward estaba de pie frente a ella y daba la sensación de que le bloqueaba el paso.

-Por supuesto -dijo él apartándose.

-Gracias.

-¿Sigues viendo a Erick?

-Tú me cerraste ese camino, ¿no crees? -respondió Bella sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo siento si te he arruinado el plan.

No era cierto, no lo sentía. Pero quería que Bella fuera feliz. Y si otro hombre la hacía feliz, entonces que así fuera.

-No importa.

Edward no podía soportarlo más. Bella lo miraba insistentemente, sin parpadear. Y él se sentía incapaz de sostener esa mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé... comencé a pensar...

-¿Sí?

-Que quizá, aunque no seas el hombre ideal para mí, en cierto sentido sí lo eres... -dijo Bella interrumpiéndose y tragando-. ¿Comprendes?

-No, no comprendo.

-Yo no quería besar a Erick, ¿recuerdas? En absoluto. Pero desde que tú me besaste la primera vez no he hecho más que revivir ese momento. Y tú dijiste... -continuó Bella deteniéndose un momento para tomar aliento- dijiste que me deseabas sólo para ti y, ¿sabes?, yo también te deseo. Y quizá... la idea de tener una aventura no sea tan mala después de todo, ¿no?

Edward no sabía qué responder, pero se acercó a ella y asintió, observando cómo la expresión de vacilación se borraba de sus ojos. No pudo evitar agarrarla de los hombros.

-Edward... -lo llamó Bella con voz trémula.

Toda ella temblaba. Edward la abrazó estrecha y largamente, deleitándose en su fragancia y su piel con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos instantes ella trató de soltarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Edward... -repitió ella alzando la mano por su nuca y enredando los dedos en su cabello como si se preparara para besarlo.

Edward comenzó a besarle el cuello. Bella se echó a temblar, y Edward se apartó y la miró a los ojos, borrando con su penetrante mirada toda pregunta.

-Bella... -comenzó Edward a decir.

Pero entonces ella lo agarró del cabello, sonrió y tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo. Y fue demasiado tarde.

-Sí, tú serás mi aventura -murmuró Bella.

Era difícil pensar mientras se besaban, pero el énfasis especial que había puesto Bella en la palabra «aventura» lo alarmó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me dijiste que debía tener una aventura, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres el experto. Yo sólo sigo tu consejo.

-Pero yo no quería decir...

Las cosas se le iban de las manos. ¿De qué hablaba Bella? Ella no deseaba una aventura, deseaba un marido. Marido e hijos. Pero de pronto lo quería a él... ¿sólo para tener una aventura?, ¿era eso lo que quería decir? ¿Y qué deseaba él?, ¿lograría comprenderlo algún día?

-Tú eres mi aventura, Edward -susurró ella-. Te deseo. Y tú quieres tener una aventura conmigo, por eso echaste a perder mi relación con Erick, ¿recuerdas? Me lo dijiste, así que vamos, acabemos con esta obsesión.

Bella sonreía maliciosamente. Edward ni siquiera sabía que ella pudiera tener pensamientos maliciosos, así que aquello era una sorpresa.

-Enséñame el dormitorio -dijo Bella.

-¿Qué?

-No es que me niegue a hacerlo en otra parte, pero para empezar no estaría mal una cama, ¿no crees? ¿Dónde está?

Edward señaló la dirección de forma automática. Su mente, en cambio, no parecía dispuesta a cooperar. Bella lo arrastró al dormitorio y a la cama.

-Pero...

-Esta noche no hay peros que valgan -lo interrumpió Bella metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa-. Esta noche tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

-No -negó él-. No puedo. Primero tenemos que hablar...

-Edward Cullen, si abandonas esta cama ahora será mejor que tengas una buena excusa.

Edward se arriesgó a provocar la ira de Bella y salió de la cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-La tengo. Trato de ser honrado, amor mío.

Bella tenía el cabello revuelto, estaba maravillosa. Edward deseaba enredar los dedos en él, sentir que acariciaba con ellos su pecho.

-No me llames amor mío a menos que lo digas en serio -ordenó Bella-. Y en este preciso momento no necesito saber si lo dices en serio o no. Vuelve a la cama. ¡Ahora!

-Pero tenemos que hablar.

-Mañana. Hablaremos mañana. Ven aquí -ordenó Bella.

-¡No, no te quites el jersey, Bella! -exclamó Edward dándose la vuelta y tapándose los ojos a pesar de ser demasiado tarde-. ¡Por favor, vuelve a ponértelo!

-Está bien -contestó ella tras una pausa-. Ya puedes mirar.

-¿Sabes?, tú y yo... -comenzó a decir Edward dándose la vuelta e interrumpiéndose.

Edward tragó. Era incapaz de apartar la vista. -Me has mentido.

-No -negó ella sonriendo provocativa-, sólo te he dicho que ya podías mirar. ¿Vas a venir aquí a ayudarme, o tengo que quitarme el resto yo sola?

-Bella...

-Dentro de un par de horas será mi cumpleaños, Edward.

Eso lo convenció. De pronto, sin saber cómo, Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama. Se sentó al borde, y Bella arrojó los vaqueros al suelo. Edward inclinó la cabeza y besó sus rodillas, acarició su pierna y comentó:

-Creía que eras tímida.

-Contigo no.

-¿Por qué no?

-La necesidad obliga -murmuró Bella acercándose a él-. No estoy segura de por qué, pero tengo que recurrir a medidas drásticas para seducirte.

-Creo que me gusta que me seduzcan.

-Bien -sonrió Bella.

-Bonito color.

-Me alegro de que te guste, me lo he puesto sólo para ti.

-¿Lo tenías planeado?

Bella se tumbó en la cama con una expresión de suprema felicidad y satisfacción y dijo:

-Sí, esperaba que me diera resultado. Me acordé de que me dijiste que el rojo era mi color.

-Es una suerte que tuvieras esta prenda roja... sea lo que sea.

-Bueno, no la tenía. Hasta hoy.

-¿Has salido a comprar esto sólo porque te dije que estabas guapa de rojo? -preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, quería seguir tu experta opinión -contestó ella ruborizándose-. Para eso te contraté, ¿recuerdas?

-No me contrataste para darte mi opinión sobre la ropa interior.

-¿Y a quién le importa?, ¿por qué seguimos hablando?

-Buena pregunta -contestó Edward cerrándole la boca con un beso.

* * *

**Hmmmm (suspiro) siiiiiiiiiiii al fin juntos, pero no se ilusionen aun, todavia queda el ultimo capitulo y todo puede pasar... Gracias por los reviews =) nos leemos prontooooo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Bernard Hannah y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10

BELLA ABRIÓ los ojos y se preguntó por qué se despertaba con una sonrisa. Luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, y lo comprendió. Había llegado el día que tanto temía: su treinta cumpleaños. No obstante los primeros minutos no le parecieron horrorosos. No miraba un futuro negro, sino un pecho masculino. Aquella cama resultaba más acogedora de lo que lo había sido nunca la suya.

Quizá cumplir los treinta no fuera tan terrible se dijo Bella estrechándose contra Edward. Incluso había olvidado un poco sus ansias de tener un hijo. Tenía algo más urgente que hacer. Bella enterró el rostro en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de Edward.

-Buenos días -dijo él medio dormido a su oído.

-Buenos días -contestó ella sonriendo automáticamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, ángel mío -añadió Edward estrechándola en sus brazos y besando su cabello.

-Gracias.

Bella se apoyó en los codos y sonrió. Se sentía maravillosamente.

-Tenías razón en eso de la aventura, era justo lo que necesitaba por mi treinta cumpleaños -añadió Bella besándolo-. Gracias por ser mi aventura.

-¿Estamos bien? -preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso creo, ¿no estamos bien? -asintió Bella.

-Yo estoy bien, así que si tú estás bien... supongo que los dos estamos bien.

-Bien -contestó Bella, que de pronto se encontró tumbada boca abajo.

-Estás jugando conmigo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad estás bien?, ¿no vas a pedirme que me disculpe con Erick? -siguió preguntando Edward.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que quizá le debas una disculpa, Edward...

Edward le tapó la boca con la mano y se movió seductoramente encima de ella.

-Mmm... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -consiguió preguntar al fin Bella, tras agarrarlo de la muñeca.

-No tengo regalo de cumpleaños para ti, así que te estoy recompensando ahora.

-Ah... dicho así...

-Deberíamos levantarnos -comentó Bella con pereza-. Son casi las doce, ¿no? Tengo que marcharme.

Edward asintió ausente. Lo cierto era que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar. Durante la semana en que habían estado separados había estado reflexionando mucho, y había tomado una decisión. Y la había tomado antes incluso de que se produjera el milagro de que Bella fuera a su casa. Edward estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla y a utilizar todos los trucos que conociera para seducirla y convencerla de que le diera otra oportunidad.

No tenía planeado comprometerse, pero si lo que Bella buscaba era un marido, estaba dispuesto a serlo. Estaba enamorado, lo suficientemente enamorado como para abandonar unos principios que había mantenido durante años. Además, ¿qué razones tenía para mantener esos principios? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Incluso se imaginaba a sí mismo con un par de niños con ojos color chocolate y el pelo cobrizo en un futuro no muy lejano. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para convertirse en padre de inmediato, pero siempre se podía negociar ese asunto. Quizá Bella accediera a esperar un par de años mientras él se hacía a la idea. Al fin y al cabo negociar y llegar a un compromiso formaba parte de toda relación. Y, en cualquier caso, le quedaban nueve meses para disfrutar él solo de Bella.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos.

-No estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo -sonrió él.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No, simplemente tengo que estar convencido antes de hablar de ello -repuso Edward-. ¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?

-Tengo planes -contestó ella con cierta pena.

Edward esperó a que Bella lo invitara a la fiesta, pero ella no dijo nada. Alice le había comentado que pensaban celebrarlo en su casa. Edward estaba dispuesto a irrumpir en aquella fiesta si hacía falta. Quizá eso le demostrara a Bella que él era exactamente lo que ella buscaba.

¿Pero qué quería Bella?, ¿qué sentía?, ¿se había enamorado ella también, o simplemente se tomaba demasiado en serio su sugerencia de tener una aventura? Edward trató de descifrar todo aquello escrutando su rostro, pero no lo consiguió.

-Esta mañana estás muy serio, Edward -comentó ella apartándole el pelo de la frente.

-Supongo que sería imposible convencerte de que te quedaras en mi cama una semana, ¿no?

-Me encantaría -contestó ella besándolo-, pero tengo que marcharme. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de que lleguen los invitados.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-No hace falta, ayudarán mis amigos. Bueno, en realidad Alice va a hacerlo todo, ya la conoces.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? -preguntó Edward.

Sabía cuándo volvería a verla. Edward estaba decidido a irrumpir en la fiesta. Pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué planeaba Bella.

-No sé... quizá pueda pasar por aquí cuando termine la fiesta -sugirió ella vacilando.

-Estupendo, te daré una llave.

Edward se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. Bien, eso lo decidía todo. Definitivamente. Era un caso perdido. Bella lo miraba inquisitivamente, tratando de leerle la mente.

-¿Vas a darme una llave? -repitió ella.

-Si quieres... a veces es lo más sencillo -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Da igual.

-Llamaré a la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -contestó Edward molesto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó a su vez Edward jugando con su oreja-. Voy a ir a comprarte un regalo.

-¿En serio? -dijo ella con los ojos iluminados- No hace falta que me compres nada.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Bella.

-Dentro de cinco meses exactamente.

-¿Exactamente? -repitió Bella.

-Sí.

-Así que hoy cumples treinta y dos años y siete meses. Yo también te compraré algo.

Bella no esperaba seguir con él el día de su cumpleaños, era evidente. Edward la dejó salir de la cama y vestirse, aunque de mala gana. Bella no quería que él asistiera a su cumpleaños, pero aun así iría. Y la convencería de que algún día podía llegar a ser un buen padre.

Bella se inclinó para besarlo y despedirse y él sonrió. Acababa de ocurrírsele qué le regalaría.

Bella suspiró mientras se peinaba en el baño. Alice se dirigía a abrir la puerta al primer invitado. No le gustaba pasar su cumpleaños sin Edward después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no podía invitarlo a casa de su hermanastra. A Edward no le habría gustado tener que hacer el papel del novio ante una persona de su familia, y Bella prefería ahorrarse el rechazo. No obstante aquella mañana Edward parecía decepcionado. Quizá hubiera debido explicarle por qué no lo invitaba. Quizá debiera llamarlo por teléfono y hacerlo. Pero al fin y al cabo iba a verlo esa noche. Bella se dirigió al salón decidida a pasárselo bien, pero se detuvo en seco en el pasillo al ver quién había llegado.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con eso de las citas? -le preguntaba Alice a Edward.

-Bien.

-Bella no quiere contarme nada. ¿Ha salido con muchos chicos? -siguió preguntando Alice.

Bella no podía ver a Alice, pero sí a Edward, que estaba de espaldas. Y por supuesto ninguno de los dos la veía a ella. Él se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Unos pocos.

-Ve a alguien en especial, ¿verdad? Estoy convencida. ¿Es ese Erick? ¿Crees que funcionará?

-Yo ya no soy su carabina, Alice -respondió Edward-. Y no preguntes más, no voy a contestarte si ella no te lo cuenta primero.

-¡Vamos, Ed! -insistió Alice-. ¡Cuenta, por favor! ¡Me muero de curiosidad! Dame una pista. Sale con alguien, ¿no? Bella no quiere decirme ni eso.

-Sí -respondió Edward suspirando-, digamos que... sale con alguien. No sé si ella quiere que funcione, pero yo creo que es el hombre adecuado para ella.

-¿En serio? Es ese Erick, ¿verdad?

-¡Alice, ya basta!

-Suena prometedor -continuó Alice-. ¿Crees que se ha enamorado de él?

-No lo sé. Quizá. Eso espero. Espero que se dé cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Quieres decir que están enamorados?

-Yo no diría tanto, no sé si ella se atreve a enamorarse. Bella guarda su corazón bajo llave hasta estar segura de estar a salvo, pero la cosa va bien -comentó Edward.

-¡Vaya, no tenía ni idea! Hace tiempo que no le pregunto nada.

-Pues no la presiones Alice –advirtió Edward-. Ella quería encontrar marido, y de momento va bien, pero dale tiempo. Deja que se aclare con sus sentimientos. Lo último que necesita son más interferencias.

El corazón de Bella latía aceleradamente, tratando de salírsele del pecho. ¿Hablaban de Erick?, ¿creía Edward que estaba enamorada de Erick, que lo quería como marido?, ¿esperaba que se diera cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo ella misma se lo había dicho. Quería un marido, alguien como Erick. No alguien como él. Él no era más que su aventura. Y eso era todo lo que Edward querría ser para ella, todo lo que ella le había confesado desear de él.

Hubiera deseado poder gritar y marcharse de allí dando un portazo, pero era una reacción demasiado infantil. En lugar de ello Bella se dirigió a la cocina y dio un golpe a la puerta. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Erick. Si Edward insistía en que saliera con Erick, saldría con Erick.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

Bella se volvió y le dio la espalda. El contestador de Erick estaba a punto de pitar.

-Hola, Erick, soy Bella...

Edward le quitó el teléfono y lo dejó lejos, sobre la encimera. La acorraló y la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Bella cerró los ojos.

Sabía que era infantil, pero le daba igual. Estaba dolida, y no quería que él lo adivinara.

-Bella, ¿a qué viene esto? -preguntó él enfadado y frustrado.

-¿A qué viene qué? -preguntó ella a su vez abriendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué llamas a Erick?

-¿Tú qué crees? Se me ocurrió invitar a mi novio a mi fiesta de cumpleaños -respondió Bella.

-¿Tu novio?

-Bueno, prácticamente acabas de anunciar mi compromiso con él, ¿no?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Bella apretó los dientes y trató de soltarse, pero fue imposible. Finalmente contestó:

-Le estabas contando a Alice que mi relación con Erick va bien, que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, así que, ¿por qué no voy a invitarlo?

Edward le soltó la barbilla y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Juró, respiró hondo y la besó.

-No estaba hablando de Erick, Bella. ¡Estaba hablando de mí!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si has dicho que yo no me atrevía a amarlo!

-¿A amar a quién?

-¡A ti! ¡A Erick! -gritó Bella.

Una mujer de treinta años no debía gritar, pero le resultaba difícil mantener la calma. Bella no estaba segura de que sus palabras tuvieran sentido, pero tenía la desagradable impresión de que le estaba diciendo que lo amaba aunque fuera con un rodeo. Por eso lo apartó y dio un paso atrás, añadiendo:

-No lo sé, a la persona de la que estuvieras hablando.

-Bella, estaba hablando de mí. No sabía si tú estabas preparada para contarle a los demás... lo nuestro. No quería decirle nada a Alice hasta no hablar contigo primero. Pero tú ni siquiera querías que viniera a esta fiesta. Primero tenía que saber qué te parecía que me presentara aquí.

-Pensé que no querías venir, que te molestaría que todos dijeran que eres mi novio -contestó Bella.

-Quiero ser tu novio. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-Dijiste... que serías una aventura.

-Bella... ¿qué te parece una aventura muy larga?

-¿Larga y a distancia? -preguntó Bella tragando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que no te marchas a Japón?

-No -negó Edward.

Hubo un silencio. Edward la miraba tan fijamente que le costaba respirar. Alargó un brazo y la rozó.

-Bella, tengo un regalo para ti. En el coche. Espera un momento, voy por él.

Bella asintió, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza y la agarró de la mano, añadiendo:

-No, no confío en ti. Tienes que venir conmigo.

Bella sonrió en medio de aquella confusión mientras Edward la arrastraba al coche y sacaba una enorme caja del asiento de atrás.

-¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo

Edward la arrastró de nuevo a casa, pero volvió a salir inmediatamente al tropezar con Alice, que los miraba intrigada.

-¡Maldita sea, aquí no hay intimidad! -musitó

Edward mirando a su alrededor y llevándola por fin al garaje.

-Edward, ¿qué hacemos en el garaje?

-Abrir el regalo -contestó Edward abriendo la puerta, encendiendo la luz y volviendo a cerrar- Bueno, ya puedes abrirlo.

Bella lo miró suspicaz, pero tiró del lazo y abrió el paquete sobre el suelo. Alzó el objeto que había dentro cuidadosamente y le quitó el plástico.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué parece?

-Bueno, parece lo que tú llamarías una horrible obra de arte -repuso Bella.

-Sí, la he comprado con el cheque que me diste.

-¿Has comprado esta horrible escultura con el cheque? -repitió Bella.

-Sí -sonrió Edward-, es de las que a ti te gustan, ¿no?

Bella dio vueltas a la escultura y añadió:

-Pero tú detestas el arte abstracto, ¿por qué la has comprado?

-La he comprado para ti. ¿La has mirado bien? -Bella volvió a mirarla. Varias veces.

-Sí, ¿y?

-¿Qué ves? -preguntó Edward.

-Una pompa -respondió Bella alzando la vista hacia él y comprobando que Edward esperaba una respuesta más elaborada-. Bueno, son unas cuantas pompas todas juntas.

-¡Exacto! ¿No ves el simbolismo? –preguntó Edward.

-Pues... no -negó Bella volviendo a observar la escultura.

-Se llama «Familia» -explicó Edward suspirando.

-Ah.

-Aún quieres tener marido e hijos, ¿no?

Bella sacudió la cabeza en una negativa que la sorprendió incluso a sí misma, y luego contestó:

-Te quiero a ti.

Edward la tomó de la muñeca, y Bella dejó la escultura en la caja antes de que él la abrazara y dijera: -La he comprado porque creo que me gustaría formar una familia contigo.

-Pero aún no has cumplido los treinta y cinco, tú no querías tener hijos hasta los treinta y cinco -objetó Bella.

-Me falta poco -sonrió Edward-. Entre la luna de miel, lo que tardemos intentando tener un hijo, y luego el embarazo... ¡Demonios, puede que para entonces tenga treinta y cinco!

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward.

-Creo que es perfectamente posible que me haya enamorado de ti, maldito mujeriego.

-¿Maldito mujeriego? -rió Edward-. ¿Quién te ha enseñado esas palabras?

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! -exclamó Bella enfadada.

Ella le abría su corazón, y él se reía. Bella trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Creo que yo también me he enamorado, Bella.- Los ojos de Bella, inundados de lágrimas hacía rato, rebosaron por fin.

-Bien, comprendo -repuso Edward-. Ya veo que no querías oírme decir eso.

-Sí quería -lo contradijo ella-. Quiero oírlo. Es maravilloso, Edward.

-Te quiero, Isabella.

Bella lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía a pesar de que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Por lo general Edward detestaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero aquellas lágrimas eran lo más precioso que había visto jamás.

-¿Entonces sabes ya si estás enamorado?

-Sí, fue anoche. Esa cosa roja... fuera lo que fuera, lo conseguiste -contestó Edward.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así? -preguntó Bella fingiendo ofenderse.

-Creí que te gustaría saber que tu compra logró el efecto deseado.

-Sí -afirmó Bella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-. ¿Quieres tener un niño dentro de nueve meses?

¿Nueve meses? Edward estaba preparado, pero no tanto. Se quedó helado. Pero entonces vio la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Bella, y la acorraló contra la puerta poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

-Yo jamás haría algo así, Ed.

-Mentirosa. Tendremos niños. Pero ahora mismo no, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tenerte para mí solo un tiempo primero. No quiero que nuestro hijo venga a la luna de miel.

-¿Luna de miel?, ¿es que vamos a casarnos? -preguntó Bella.

-Bueno, vas a pedírmelo, ¿no?

-¿Que si voy a...? -repitió Bella tratando de soltarse-. ¡Suéltame, tengo que darte un puñetazo!

-Pelea cuanto quieras, yo soy más fuerte. Además, eso me da una idea.

-Sólo iba a arrodillarme -añadió Bella sin dejar de luchar-. Ya sabes, para regalarte un anillo de diamantes. Suéltame y te lo enseñaré.

-Me encantan las mujeres emancipadas.

Bella se quedó quieta al fin, se apartó el pelo de los ojos y lo miró. Los ojos de Edward la contemplaban fija e intensamente.

-Edward, ¿hablas en serio sobre eso de la familia?

-Sí, pero es un proceso complicado. Puede que tardemos un poco.

-Tienes razón -musitó Bella-. Hay muchos factores a tener en cuenta.

-Seguiremos practicando a ver qué tal se nos da, ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió Edward

Bella sonrió maliciosamente, dándole a entender que la fiesta ni siquiera había comenzado, y contestó:

-Perfecto.

* * *

**Terminoooo... jejeje que les parecio? bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi... pronto subire otra historia... gracias a todas por leer el fic y su apoyo =) nos estamos leyendo =)**


End file.
